Meteoro: La sombra del Corredor X
by aelita's-chan
Summary: CAP 6 UP! La carrera más larga del mundo comienza, y el equipo Racer se ve en una situación compicada... Varios pretenden jugar sucio y por sobretodo el misterioso corredor del número 6... ¿Qué sucederá ahora?
1. Chapter 1

Holis, me presento, soy Julieta Jaureguiberri, de Neuquén Argentina, y les traigo mi primera historia sobre esta magnifica serie, una de las primeras que vi y seguí con entusiasmo en mi infancia, y, bueno, un poco está basada en la peli recien estrenada de la serie, asi que el que no la vió, con algún que otro Spoilersito se va a encontrar...

Espero que disfruten de esta historia leyendola, como yo escribiendola. Saludos a todos.

**_Running in the Mach5!!_**

**Meteoro –La película 2–: La sombra del Corredor X**

_**Meteoro –La película 2–: La sombra del Corredor X**_

_**Capitulo 1: "Victoria estropeada"**_

La casa de los Racer se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral. Eran las tres de la mañana, y todos sus integrantes dormían profundamente en sus respectivas habitaciones.

En el comedor, sobre un inmenso mueble, se encontraba la adquisición más grande que la familia había obtenido hacía poco tiempo, para ser precisos, a casi exactamente 30 días: El gigantesco y majestuoso trofeo de oro del Gran Prix. Pero no solo eso, sino que también, a ambos lados de este, se hallaba una fotografía de la familia, y un álbum de recortes con las noticias referidas al tema, desde el duro principio, hasta el asombroso final.

Un sonido sordo rompió el silencio que se mostraba reinante en la casa. Era Chispita, quien se había levantado pesadamente en busca de un vaso de agua. Pasó arrastrando los pies por frente a dicho trofeo, aún refregándose los ojos, y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando regresó, lanzó una mirada de complicidad al objeto, y se lo quedó mirando por un momento. Se dio vuelta para regresar a su habitación cuando…

- ¡¡AHHHH!! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ruidos de pasos que provenían de las demás habitaciones llegaron a sus oídos. Su hermano mayor, Meteoro, seguido de sus padres y de su infalible compañero Chito se precipitaron al living totalmente despeinados y con ropa de cama.

-¿Qué te pasa Chispita? – Preguntó Meteoro aún medio dormido, mientras miraba seriamente al niño regordete.

- Ahí… Ahí… - Balbuceó de pánico señalando a la ventana – Alguien… Estaba mirando – Chilló. Meteoro se acercó rápidamente a la ventana, y miró hacía afuera a través de las hendijas de la persiana, pero no vio a nadie.

- ¿No lo habrás soñado? – Se burló enfadado.

- ¡No! – Se defendió el niño – Lo vi con mis propios ojos –

Un ruido de metal chocando contra el suelo se oyó en el garaje.

- Meteoro, rápido, parece que tenemos visitas – Soltó el hombre de bigotes mientras corría hacía ese lugar, seguido de su hijo.

Otra de las posesiones más preciadas y valoradas de la familia Racer se encontraba en el garaje. La súper maravilla de la tecnología, el infalible. Mach 6.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con un desorden impresionante, latas y herramientas por doquier, maquinas y auto partes tiradas por el suelo. Pero el súper Auto, parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño.

-,¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? – Rugió Pops Racer claramente alterado.

- Papá, mira – Señaló Meteoro hacía la puerta del garaje. Esta había sido cortada con un láser hasta formar un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que un adulto entrara. – Parece que Chispita tenía razón… -

A la mañana siguiente, Trixie, entró alegremente en la cocina saludando a todos los integrantes de la familia Racer, seguida de Bugía, quien aún tenía cara de adormilado. Pero al ver la cara de mal dormir más el pesado humor de todos preguntó.

- ¿Qué a pasado? –

-¿¡Qué se han querido cargar al Mach 6!? – Soltó Bugía después de que él y Trixie oyeran toda la historia.

- Bueno, más o menos – Soltó Meteoro recostado en su asiento. – Aunque esta vez fueron demasiado torpes –

- ¡Oye, oye, que si no fuese por mí, quien sabe que le hubiese pasado al Mach 6! – Se hizo notar Chispita. Meteoro le puso una mano en la cabeza.

- Bueno, es verdad, pero para la próxima, nos despiertas más silenciosamente así los agarramos – Se vengó. Chito lo señaló divertido mientras movía la cabeza, he imitaba un grito silencioso.

- ¿Y que piensan hacer? – Preguntó Trixie volviendo al tema principal, mientras el niño y el mono se miraban desafiantes.

- Pues denunciárselo a la policía –

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Esto no parte de otro negocio sucio encubierto?- Comentó la chica mirando a Meteoro y a su padre, ambos se mostraron completamente de acuerdo con eso.

Esa tarde en un edificio cercano al coliseo de las carreras, en el piso más alto de este, dos hombres discutían con seriedad un asunto demasiado complicado.

Uno de los hombres, de piel oscura y lentes, acababa de dejar reposar un periódico sobre su escritorio, con el enunciado:

"_**¿Intento de sabotaje? La familia Racer otra vez en la mira"**_

- ¿Qué tienes para decirme al respecto? – Comentó el otro hombre, totalmente enfundado en un traje de cuero negro con una X plateada, que abarcaba casi toda la circunferencia de su cráneo.

- Parece que alguien planea venganza… - Comentó el hombre de traje azul, refregándose el mentón con la mano, pensativo.

La puerta que comunicaba la gigantesca oficina con el reluciente pacillo quedó ligeramente entreabierta.

- Después de lo de hace una semana, no me sorprende este movimiento… - Comentó Corredor X mirando con repulsión el título del periódico.

- Ten en cuenta Rex… - Mencionó el hombre con lentitud, seleccionando cuidadosamente las palabras - … Que la que se ve involucrada ahora, es tu familia… Principalmente tu hermano… - Rex Racer,… No. Ahora, el Corredor enmascarado, soltó un bufido de ira. ¿Porqué su hermano era el blanco de todos esos ataques?, después de lo sucedido hacía casi un mes, ya era blanco de otra jugarreta sucia,… El asunto era… Esta vez, ¿Quién era el responsable de aquel casi incidente?

- ¡La corrida del siglo señores…! – Exclamó uno de los más de cien comentaristas de distintos países que se hallaban presentes en aquella carrera. – ¡Meteoro Racer se lleva la victoria nuevamente a bordo de su infalible Mach 6…! – Chispita hizo un ademán de gloria mientras comentaba dicha anécdota a todos sus compañeros, respondiendo a la pregunta que le habían hecho sobre sus vacaciones de verano.

- Ahm… Muy bien señor Racer... Tome asiento – Comentó su profesora al ver que los demás alumnos comenzaban a alborotarse de fascinación y a bombardear de preguntas al niño que acababa de contar sus anécdotas. – Interesante… -

- Dime, dime, ¿Y que pasó con los ninjas?- Exclamó un niño rubio

- ¿Y con la chica china, hermana del Taejo? – Preguntó una niña con trenzas claramente impresionada

- ¿Y ahora donde está el Mach 6? – Exclamó un niño de igual contextura física que el preguntado, solo que de cabello rubio.

- En casa, por supuesto –

- ¿Es verdad que quisieron sabotearlo? – Preguntó un niño flaco y pálido

- Bueno si,… Pero no lo lograron gracias a mí – Se dio aires de superioridad

- ¿Y que hiciste tu? – Volvió a preguntar el mismo chico gordo de antes

- Ahm… Bien yo… Me defendí – Lanzó patadas y puñetazos que parecían pasos de baile más que artes marciales.

- ¿En serio? – Comentó incrédulo al ver la escena

- Pues si, ¿Qué te crees? –

- ¿Has conducido al Mach 6? – Inquirió otro claramente afectado

- Eum… -

- ¡Meteoro!, ¡Meteoro! – Entró de repente a su casa totalmente fuera de si. Se encontró con Chito, sentado en un sillón con el televisor prendido, y un programa de monos en ingles - ¿Dónde esta? – Le preguntó. El mono señaló en dirección al garaje. Chispita dejó su mochila tirada en el medio del vestíbulo y corrió al lugar en el que se encontraba el taller de la familia. - ¡Meteoro! – Gritó apenas faltándole menos de cuatro metros de pacillo para llegar – Quiero que me enseñes a… ¡Ahhh! – Exclamó al ver al Mach 6 totalmente desarmado - ¿Qué le pasó al…? –

- No preguntes – Lo atajó su padre, Pops Racer, quien se acariciaba el bigote con ardua preocupación – Parece ser que después de todo si hubo un pequeño sabotaje en el Mach 6 –

- No puede ser… - Exclamó el niño visiblemente afectado - ¿Y la carrera? –

- Si no resolvemos esto en dos días… Nos podemos ir despidiendo de la competencia – Comentó bujía saliendo de debajo del coche. – Lo he revisado hasta el más mínimo detalle y aún así no logro encontrarle la falla – Protestó indignado.

- ¡Pues hazlo otra vez! – Exclamó el padre de familia. Su hijo menor miró en todas direcciones - ¿Y Meteoro? – Preguntó con inocencia.

- Salió hace un buen rato – Oyó una voz detrás suya, era su madre, quien traía algunos bocadillos para los trabajadores. – Parecía más afectado que todos nosotros juntos –

- ¿¡QUE TE HAN JODIDO EL MACH 6!? – Exclamó el hombre de lentes al oír la historia del corredor más famoso en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó X, bastante afectado por la noticia

- No arranca, he incluso, cuando fuimos a probarlo podría jurar que me lanzó una descarga eléctrica –

- No jodas – Exclamó el negro – ¿Y ahora que? –

- Estamos viendo si podemos solucionar el problema – Comentó meteoro descargando un puñetazo contra el escritorio. Corredor X lo escudriñó con la mirada.

- Si no lo logran… - Empezó el agente de la CIA.

- Nos podremos despedir de la carrera – Terminó Meteoro bastante ofendido consigo mismo. Corredor X se levantó de su asiento, como impulsado por un resorte. – X ¿A dónde vas? – El hombre misterioso lo miró y luego continuó con su camino hasta salir de la oficina. El agente de piel oscura se refregó los ojos por debajo de sus lentes.

- Mierda, ¿Justo en este momento? – Exclamó.

- Está claro que alguien me quiere fuera del camino – Comentó el corredor de fama mundial.

Bueno, ¿que les pareció esta primera parte?

Proximo cap:_**"La llave de la solución"**_

_"Un suceso en cadena, a partir de un accidente por descubrir una oscura verdad, puede poner en peligro a todo lo que uno más quiere" _

Espero sus Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Volví!! Antes de tiempo, pero volví!! Gracias realmente a todos por sus RRs que me ayudan a continuar con esta super historia:

Contestaciones:

**_rika askaura: _**¿Queres un amorio? Pues va a haber uno xDDDD-Ah, y gracias por avisarme lo de los usuarios, ya lo arreglé- _**Nyx : goddess of darkness:**_ ¿Cuando decis que queres a un Racer X, ¿Queres al actor? Porque ese si que esta bueno xDD **_Pantera-Li:_** ¡Oh! Que bien! Otra más que escribirá un fic de Meteoro!! Ya lo quiero leer! **_AresShion:_** Gracias y gracias o tra vex por felicitar, bueno, jeje, todo el mundo puede escribir, aunque sea un oneshot **_ tanteikid:_** Ohh!! Mi querido amigo!!, gracias por el rr, si, ve a ver la peli y ¿en serio tengo dotes para esto? o me hace mucha ilu,...

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado rr y realmente, me han animado a seguir con este fic, así que, como recompensa, **segundo capi!! _Running in the MACH 5!!  
_**

--

_**Capitulo 2: "La llave de la solución"**_

No... Era, absolutamente increíble lo que estaba ocurriendo… Como deseó con todas sus fuerzas que solo fuera una pesadilla… Pero se vio obligado a regresar a la realidad… Lo que estaba sucediendo era toda una verdad… Aunque le costara asumirla.

Caminó por el pasillo con la mirada perdida en algún punto en la lejanía de la ciudad futurista que se lograba ver a través del inmenso ventanal. Sentía impotencia… Y pensar que hacía ocho años estaba en la misma situación… Quería ayudar a su hermano a toda costa, pero sabía que no era conveniente, ya le había mentido aquella noche, cuando se enteraron de que Taejo los había traicionado. Sonrió ligeramente al recordar aquella ocasión.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_- Hace años que nadie me sacaba así de la pista – Rió el corredor misterioso sentándose en su asiento para que el corredor del, en ese entonces, maltrecho Mach 5, lo viera. Como se rió con la cara de asombro que puso su hermano menor._

_- Corredor X... Yo... No pensé que fueras tú ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Comentó totalmente avergonzado por la torpeza que acababa de cometer._

_- El Agente-Inspector me dijo lo de la traición de Taejo, así que vine a buscarte – Respondió X algo ido. Meteoro fue directo al darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien._

– _Quiero saber una cosa… Tú eres mi hermano ¿Verdad? Eres Rex – Esas palabras dejaron al conductor del "Shooting star" un poco abstraído. Dudó un momento. Y entonces, se decidió a quitarse la máscara. Un vacío en el estomago se presentó cuando vio la cara de desilusión del corredor._

_- No, no soy tu hermano… - Comentó algo asqueado de estarle mintiendo – Pero estoy seguro de que él estaría muy orgulloso en este momento… -_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Un sabor amargo le recorrió la boca. Desvió la mirada intentando borrar semejantes cosas. Debía concentrarse en hallar la solución a ese problema sin levantar demasiadas sospechas.

Unos pasos lentos lo devolvieron a la realidad, pero no se giró para ver de quien se trataba, ya tenía una idea de quien sería.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó una voz dulce de adolescente – Pensé que estarías con Meteoro… - Le dolía escuchar ese nombre, pero se aguantó.

- Si… - Sonrió – Precisamente a ti te buscaba –

- ¿Qué? – Soltó la chica. X finalmente se giró para mirarla. La joven de cabello café, tenía signos de haber estado llorando por largo tiempo, pero aún así, le clavó una mirada con esos ojos marrones llenos de interés.

- Tenemos un problema – Resumió violentamente el hombre y con un gesto, le pidió que lo siguiera, la chica obedeció y fue detrás suya. – Necesitamos que nos acompañes a un sitio… Seguro que descubrirás cual es el problema -

- No entiendo nada, explícate bien – Se sinceró la morena.

- Espera, ya verás – Le contestó el hombre y entró a la oficina de la que acababa de salir hacía unos escasos minutos.

Corredor y agente miraron hacía la puerta y vieron entrar a X seguido de una niña, completamente desconocida para el primero.

- Aquí tenemos a una posible solución a este problema – Menciono X y posó una mano en el hombro de la niña. Esta lo miró intrigada, preguntándose a que se refería.

- ¿Una niña? – Preguntó Racer bastante escéptico mientras la recorría con la mirada.

- Bueno, en realidad… No es cualquier niña – Comentó el agente acomodándose los lentes con un dedo.

- Ah… - Articuló la joven previniendo al Inspector de piel oscura. Luego, volvió enmudecer.

- Nos ayudará en la investigación… - Comentó secamente X y se acercó al escritorio. Meteoro no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la recién llegada, cosa que la incomodaba ligeramente.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos damos una vuelta por tu casa? – Comentó el Inspector, acomodándose los lentes - A ver si logramos serte útiles… Pero lo que necesitamos, es tenerte si o si, en la próxima carrera…-

Un hombre se hallaba recostado en su mullido sillón detrás del escritorio, fumando una pipa, y ahogado ligeramente entre volutas de humo rancio. Sonreía y sostenía el objeto con los dientes. Se sentía el rey, a pesar de que sus hombres no habían completado la misión encomendada, habían cumplido, por lo menos, con la parte más importante… Inhabilitar al Mach 6 para que no se presentara en la siguiente carrera…

Un sonido de golpecitos en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

. Pase… - Articuló visiblemente indignado, ante la inesperada interrupción. La puerta se abrió y un ruido amortiguado de tacos contra la alfombra llegó a sus oídos. Levantó la cabeza. – Pensé que estarías en Rusia – Comentó secamente aún con la pipa en la boca.

- ¿Bromeas? – Comentó la esbelta mujer rubia profesionalmente maquillada – Sabes que no me perdería este acontecimiento por nada del mundo –

- Llegas tarde… - Comentó el tipo sacándose la pipa de la boca, y sujetándola firmemente con la mano – Me adelanté… -

- Qué cruel,… - Comentó la mujer, pero su mirada se iluminó – Aún así, no conseguiste completar la misión al 100 - El hombre alzó la vista y volvió a llevarse la pipa a la boca

- ¿Qué pretendes? – Inquirió

- Tal vez… Te pueda ayudar un poquito… - Comentó la mujer sentándose lenta y delicadamente en el escritorio, con ese dejo de seducción tan típico de una actriz de renombre

- Ajam… - Comentó el hombre, sin siquiera alzar una ceja

- Ayudarte a dejar a Racer completamente fuera del camino… - Terminó la mujer con ese dejo de seducción, que aún no lograba dominar al hombre.

- Si tú lo dices… - Comentó el tipo lanzando una bocanada de humo – Espero que cumplas con tu papel – La mujer se levantó de golpe, como espantada por la humareda.

- Descuida, así será – Se dirigió a la puerta, y le guiñó un ojo con una de sus inmensas pestañas postizas a juego y salió.

- Mujeres… - Mencionó el hombre un poco anonadado y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

- Señor Racer, tanto tiempo sin verlo – Comentó el agente al encontrarse con el jefe de la casa. Pops Racer sonrió fugazmente, pero su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse de preocupación. Mom Racer los invitó a pasar a la sala de estar, para tomar asiento. La mujer fijó su mirada en los invitados, pero principalmente en la silenciosa joven que los acompañaba, y mostrando cortesía les preguntó.

- ¿Qué desean tomar? – La chica alzó un poco la vista para mirar a la mujer que acababa de formular dicha pregunta, pero esperó un momento. ;Padre e hijo dijeron si a un cortado, mientras que, el agente aceptó un café, X declinó la oferta y ahora le tocaba a ella

- Ah... Eh... Para mi estaría bien un te… - Soltó con timidez. Y volvió a enmudecer. Se sentía ligeramente incomoda, e incluso, observaba. No tardó en darse cuenta de quienes le producían esa molesta sensación.

- Ustedes dos, ¿Qué les he dicho de escuchar tras las paredes? – Comentó Pops Racer, antes de embarcarse en el tema principal de la visita. La chica giró la cabeza para mirar a los reprendidos. Un niño rellenito y un… ¿¡Mono!? Salieron desde detrás de la pared, con cara de falsa pena.

- V-Valla un mono… - Soltó sin pensarlo.

- Ah si, el es Chito y yo soy Chispita – Se presentó el niño pomposamente.

- Un gusto – Soltó la chica arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca. Chispita parecía entusiasmado.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó. Sintió la mirada del niño, sumada a la de X, ahí tenia que pensarse bien lo que iba a decir, ¿Mentir o decir la verdad? Si decía su nombre real estaba segura de que alguien de la familia la reconocería, en cambio si mentía…

- Y-Yo soy… - Un grito de furia la interrumpió, haciendo que ella y los demás, miraran en dirección al garaje. - ¿Y eso? – Preguntó.

- Ah, ese es Bugía, está bastante histérico por lo que le pasa al Mach 6,… Jamás en su vida se había encontrado con un problema que no pudiese resolver en ese auto… - Comentó Pops Racer y se levantó – Si quieren seguirme… - Dijo y se dirigió al lugar del que había provenido el grito. Corredor X se levantó despacio, seguido del agente que le indicó a la chica que lo siguiera. Cuando llegaron, vieron al Mach 6 completamente desnudo, tal y como chispita se lo encontró al regresar de la escuela, su coraza de metal blanca con la M roja descansaba dividida en partes en un rincón donde no molestara, mientras que el motor de dicho coche estaba a la vista de todos, y cada uno de los presentes, quienes lo observaron con detenimiento.

Bugía salió de debajo del coche, con una enorme mancha de aceite en la cara. A pesar de eso, se notaba claramente su malestar.

- No lo entiendo – Se lamentó – No encuentro el problema – Al decir esa frase se quitó su gorra y se limpió la cara.

La chica morena observaba con detenimiento el motor de aquel coche alucinante, que en ese momento parecía encontrarse en medio de una cirugía de la cual, dependía su supervivencia, pero se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Dijiste que cuando tocaste el coche sentiste una descarga eléctrica? – Preguntó sin mirar al dueño del auto.

- Si… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Meteoro mirándola con suma incredulidad.

- Creímos que se trataba de una masa de energía acumulada debido al sabotaje pero… No encontramos la falla aún… - Comentó Bugía poniéndose de pie.

Pops Racer volvió a acariciarse el bigote con preocupación mientras se paseaba dando vueltas alrededor del coche, como si buscara una idea tirada en el suelo. La chica lo siguió con lentitud mientras observaba igual o incluso con mayor intensidad al auto de carreras.

- Dime una cosa… Bugía – Preguntó con tono falsamente inocente - ¿Buscas algo que falta o algo que sobra? – Fijó su mirada en un punto del motor que llamó su atención.

- ¿Eh? – Exclamó el mecánico algo desconcertado ante la pregunta – Pues alguna falla más bien – Especificó. La chica sonrió y miró al joven de pies a cabeza.

- Bueno, a ver que pasa… - Murmuró para si. Y mientras sentía que todos le clavaban la mirada, dijo – Fíjense bien en este lado del motor ¿No notan algo diferente…? – Preguntó - ¿Cómo si algo estuviese… De más? – Aclaró.

- ¿De más?- Repitió Pops Racer, Bugía se puso a su lado y ambos, inclinándose, observaron con detenimiento aquél lugar indicado por la morena. – Yo no veo nada… – Agudizó más la vista. – Espera un momento ¿Qué es eso? – Señaló un pequeño desnivel con forma de cuadrado justo a un costado del motor. A simple vista parecía normal, pero viéndolo más de cerca, y repasando en su memoria los planos del auto, se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba en su lugar. Acercó su mano para tocarlo.

- Alto – Soltó la chica cortante. El hombre giró su cabeza para mirarla – Apártese, por favor – Meteoro se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba una llave inglesa en su mano derecha, y pareció comprender que era lo que pretendía.

- No, espera,… - Intentó detenerla, pero X se le adelantó sujetándole el brazo. La chica aprovechó la distracción y, dando dos pasos, descargó un golpe con la llave inglesa justo sobre el lugar en el que se hallaba el cuadrado. Automáticamente el coche, como respuesta, le propinó una descarga eléctrica, que ella no sufrió demasiado (Debido a que llevaba botas con suelas de goma), mientras clavaba en un pequeño espacio la hendija de la llave e intentaba introducirla lo más profundamente que le fuese posible.

La electricidad que se disparó del coche, en todas direcciones, obligó al resto a tirarse al suelo, mientras la morena seguía empecinada en su misión de destrozar el pequeño objeto de forma cuadrada. _"Maldita sea… Cuanta potencia tiene esta cosa…"_ pensó para si misma, entre emocionada e indignada, mientras apoyaba todo su peso en la herramienta metálica. Cuando sintió que la llave ya no cedía más, ahora la impulsó hacia delante de un solo tirón, y luego, la dio vuelta, con un poco de dificultad, hacía la izquierda. Al terminar esto, la electricidad desapareció de repente, y la chica se encontró semi apoyada sobre el motor, totalmente agotada. Abrió los ojos, y se irguió de nuevo con bastante dificultad. La energía que recorrió su cuerpo en esos treinta segundos la había debilitado enormemente pero, por fin, logró quitar ese dispositivo de seguridad tan pequeño, del auto más famoso de las carreras en esos momentos. Usando sus últimas fuerzas, logró despegar el dispositivo del coche, y se lo entregó a Pops Racer, quien parecía claramente impresionado.

- Esta minúscula cosa… - Comentó casi en susurros – Es la causa de todo su problema… - Mencionó y se tambaleó hacía atrás, cayendo inconsciente al piso.

- ¿Podrían explicarme quien es ella? – Preguntó Meteoro al Inspector detector y al corredor X, cuando ellos tres y su padre se encontraban nuevamente sentados en el living de la casa.

- Bueno verás… - Titubeó un momento el Inspector – Ehm,…- Miró a X, pero este desvió la vista, reacio a abrir la boca en aquella casa. – Hace una semana, un inventor de gran fama en el mundo fue asesinado… - Meteoro y Pops asintieron, seguidos de bugía quien ya parecía mucho más calmado, e informado al respecto. - … El científico Steven West… Diseñador de todo tipo de mecanismos y "Chiches" para los autos de carreras…- Comentó acomodándose los lentes por tercera vez en lo que iba de la hora. - … Pero lo que nadie sabe, exceptuando a un pequeño grupo de personas, es que el tiene una hija – Los tres Racer alzaron las cejas, totalmente incrédulos.

- ¿En serio? – Comentó Bugía choqueado – Pero si cada vez que salía de su casa era interrogado por los medios de comunicación –

- En realidad, eso va por otro lado… - Soltó el inspector acercándose un poco más al medio y bajando el tono de su voz - … El buscaba tener una hija por una cuestión… Hace unos veinte años, recibió la amenaza de un estafador, en aquél momento, muy poderoso, de nombre _Dante, el negro_ – Los tres Racer, parecían bastante interesados, sobre todo bugía, quien se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor. – Este tipo le dijo que sino trabajaba para su empresa, iba a terminar muerto un día de estos… Pero todo ocurrió al revés… Dante fue encontrado muerto en su casa residencial, hace unos 15 años, y el caso se cerró como robo seguido de asesinato, debido a que faltaba una suma bastante importante de dinero en la caja fuerte de la casa –En inspector entrelazó sus dedos y se volvió hacia atrás – West, ya más tranquilo, siguió con sus trabajos ayudado por su hija Rika – Señaló con la mirada, en dirección a la habitación en la que se encontraba la niña, aún inconsciente, acompañada por la señora Racer, Chispita y Chito. – Quien por desgracia, también presenció el asesinato de su padre – El inspector titubeó un momento, pensando si sería apropiado o no decir lo siguiente, miró a X por el rabillo del ojo y el corredor asintió casi imperceptiblemente – Lo que nos deja en lo siguiente,… Esta niña es muy valiosa para nosotros, ya que, los que asesinaron a su padre eran subordinados de Dante, además, no solo fue un asesinato, sino que se llevaron consigo un disco con la información de los inventos más recientes del científico… En los cuales se incluye, éste… - Señaló justo al centro de la mesa, donde se hallaba el cuadrado metálico que la niña había despegado del coche con un poco de dificultad.

- ¡Pero eso no es un invento, es un arma! – Protestó Bugía

- Depende como la uses – Contestó la niña desde el pasillo, tenía el cansancio marcado en el rostro, pero había logrado convencer a la señora Racer de dejarla levantar de la cama para poder tomarse un té – En realidad, eso es un mecanismo de defensa, algo así como una especia de alarma… - Se acercó un poco más a los presentes – Se instala en el auto, y cuando la persona lo deja y se va a hacer lo que tenga que hacer, si alguien intenta robarte algo del coche, o similar, lo que hace esto… – Tomó el cuadrado y lo miró de ambos lados – …Es disparar una pequeña descarga eléctrica, lo suficientemente potente como para que ahuyente al ladrón, pero no para herirlo – Lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa – Pero se nota que ha sido alterado lo suficiente, como para matar a una persona apenas toque el coche –

- Pero es extraño… - Observó Bugía - Cuando Meteoro quiso subirse al coche, solo fue una mini descarga y cuando intentó encenderlo el auto no respondió -

- Entonces eso indica que aprovechó esos intentos para recolectar energía del punto más importante del coche, y así dar su golpe final –

- Aún así, Bugía estuvo trabajando todo el día en el coche… -

- Nueve horas – Aclaró el mecánico

- Si… Y no le hizo nada, ¿por qué? –

- Porque para trabajar debajo del coche, no necesariamente tienes que estar en contacto con los puntos de los que, comúnmente, se conectan los sensores de una alarma – Respondió la chica. Bugía titubeó un momento

- Puede que tengas razón, pero aún Así, pude haberlo tocado por accidente – Siguió

- Si, pero tienes goma por todas partes – Observó la chica, Chito y Chispita rieron por lo bajo – Desde el resguardo de los lentes, los guantes, parte de tus zapatillas – Contó - Incluso en tu gorra – Sonrió – Así que, eres inmune a las descargas eléctricas… -

- Ya, bueno, tu ganas, es cierto – Se rindió Bugía, tenía que admitir que a chica sabía mucho, y eso que era mujer.

- Bueno, ¿Y que es precisamente lo que pasará ahora? – Preguntó Meteoro tratando de retomar la conversación original. El Inspector Detector aspiró profundo y suspiró

– Me temo que no serás el único que sufra esta especie de sabotajes – Respondió la chica mirando al suelo – Solo eres uno de los primeros a los que quieren fuera de su camino para realizar sus juegos sucios… - Contestó con madurez – Después de que derrotaste a Royalton en su propio juego, hay varios que te quieren borrar para evitar que les hagas lo mismo – Meteoro la miró con curiosidad, pero algo en su mente le decía que ella estaba en lo cierto. – Hasta incluso… - Titubeó un momento – Tal vez… Puedan llegar a matarte – El corazón le dio un vuelco, no podía creer lo que oía de aquella chica, ¿Sería verdad? Repasando mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido en la última hora, tragó saliva, tenía motivos de sobra para creerle. Miró a su padre por el rabillo del ojo, parecía muy serio, no hablaba y podría jurar que de milagro respiraba desde que había escuchado esas palabras de la chica.

- Esta bien… Lo tendré en cuenta – Articuló con lentitud. El teléfono de la casa sonó, rompiendo en pedazos la atmósfera tensa que se había compactado. Mom Racer atendió, aún algo afectada por la conversación.

- ¿D-Diga? – Articuló, un momento de silencio – Ah, si, claro, ahora le paso – Susurró y volvió al living – Meteoro, es para ti… Creo que es larga distancia – El chico se levantó del asiento y fue a atender. Chispita y Chito se habían quedado apoyados en la pared, aún bastante intimidados por el comentario de la chica, pero ninguno se animaba a recriminarle nada.

- Hola – Articuló el corredor ya con el tuvo del teléfono en la mano. - ¿Taejo? – Soltó al reconocer la voz del corredor nipón. – ¡Eh!, ¿A ti también? -

- Se los dije… Comentó la chica – Es cuestión de tiempo – Se mordió el labio, indignada.

--

**_Proximo: Capitulo 3: "Carrera contra el tiempo"_**

_"Las cosas se ponen asperas en la carrera, X, Meteoro y Taejo deberan aliarse una vez más para superar los sucios problemas de ciertas gentes,... E intentar, a la vez, que sus familias no estén en peligro..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno cumpliendo con pedidos,... ¡Hoy puse caramelo! -Por eso me tardé ¬¬- Escuchando la banda sonora de la peli que la encontré por ahí!! ES GENIAL!!

**Contestación RRs:**

**_ Nyx : goddess of darkness:_** ¿Ahora se pone bueno? No sabes lo que se viene... xDDDD Si, un poco más de caramelo no hace daño, el tema es que la a la escritora la interrumpen cuando está en su máxima inspiración para escribir esas cosas... En serio, me pasó unas cuatro veces ¬¬ **_rika asakura:_** Más acción... Tenemos acá... Más romance, hoy me endulcé y les traje... ¿Y que siga? ¡POR SUPUESTO, ESO NO LO DUDES! -sus RR me animan a seguir- Y si, Rex y Meteoro, son RE pero REEE partibles xDDD **_Agus y Moony:_** Más romance, tenemos aquí -Dios, ¿Seré yo la única desubicada que no anda acaramelada con alguien? Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo de: **_¡¡_****_AMAMOS A REX!!_**

**_Runing in the MACH 5!! _**

**-- **

_**Capitulo 3: "Carrera contra el tiempo"**_

Taejo Togokan parecía claramente fuera de si cuando Racer lo escuchó desde el tuvo del teléfono. Hablaba muy rápido y hasta incluso, de la furia, mezclaba el español con su propio idioma, dificultándole a Meteoro entender una oración completa. Ya resignado, el corredor de Mach 6 se obligo a dejar a su amigo nipón desahogarse todo lo que quisiera, aunque le parecía entupido tener que preguntarle otra vez _"¿Porqué llamas?"._

Cuando Taejo terminó de hablar, Meteoro esperó unos segundos y se sinceró

- En español… - Togokan ahogó una risa irónica

- En resumen – Soltó volviendo a su tono serio – Me quisieron sabotear el coche… - Comentó – Y leí por ahí… - Titubeó un momento – Que a ti te había pasado lo mismo, como si fuera una mera casualidad… – Meteoro se mordió el labio, como afirmando el doble sentido de las palabras del otro. Suspiró

- Así es… -

- ¿Lo has solucionado? – Preguntó Taejo con un dejo de esperanzas bastante bien disimulado. Racer disfrutó levemente su desesperación, pero no se hizo esperar

- Claro,… Recién –

- ¡Pues dime como! – El reprendido arqueó ambas cejas. Pensaba que el orgulloso del japonés se haría rogar un poco más, pero parecía que no había tiempo para eso.

- Ehm… -

- ¿Qué? –

- Yo no lo resolví –

- ¿Y quien fue? –

- Te doy con ella –

- ¿Ella? – Preguntó Togokan al aire, totalmente escéptico. Un sonido sordo y luego unos susurros in entendibles para el que llamaba desde tan lejos, hasta que se oyó una voz.

- ¿Diga? – La voz de una niña o, mejor dicho, adolescente, llegó a sus oídos. Inmediatamente el japonés comenzó a reírse hasta llorar

- ¡Es una chica! – Exclamó entre risas.

- ¿Y? – El tono amenazador de Rika lo hizo reflexionar. Respiró profundo intentando ahogar las carcajadas

- Bien, al grano, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Le parecía totalmente inaudito lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ya le pediría explicaciones al corredor del Mach 6 cuando lo viese, pero primero lo primero.

- ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? – Taejo se mordió la lengua

- Porque... Ehm… ¿Eres buena? – Se excusó

- Buen intento, aún así te lo diré y escúchame con atención… -

- E-Espera un momento – Soltó un silbido, y sus ayudantes se posicionaron alrededor del auto – Continua… -

Rika comenzó a indicarle todo lo que había hecho con el Mach 6, tras haber oído que le pasaba al auto según el corredor Japonés. Cada indicación que le daba, era traducida por el corredor a su idioma para que sus asistentes realizaran todos y cada uno de los pasos a la perfección. Finalmente, tras unos 15 minutos de trabajo, dictado y traducción, el coche de los Togokan, cobró vida otra vez.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó la chica al oír que el ronroneo del motor

- Impresionante – Comentó confiado Taejo.

- Me alegro… - Soltó – Me debes… -

- ¿¡Qué!? –

- Es broma. Ya, te paso con Meteoro – Comentó. Togokan esperó mucho más tranquilo que antes, mientras se relajaba en el sillón de su coche, y les indicaba con señas mudas a los demás su buen trabajo.

- ¿Y bien? – Escuchó la voz del corredor al que había llamado

- No te das una idea de lo feliz que me hace volver a escuchar tu voz – Ironizó cruelmente. La risa sarcástica del otro no se hizo esperar.

Una mujer rubia bajó de su coche y se acomodó los pliegues de su traje, mientras el camarógrafo y su asistente preparaban todo para realizar el reportaje. Mientras caminaba por el pequeño camino que llevaba de la vereda a la puerta de la casa, se acomodaba un poco su cabellera dorada. Se dio vuelta para mirar a sus dos compañeros de trabajo y ambos, le dieron el si para que comenzara con la entrevista en vivo que, en unos minutos, haría para el canal de noticias más importante del país. Le dio la espalda a la cámara por un momento y tocó la puerta.

- ¿Quién será a estas horas? – Bugía miró por el agujero de la mirilla de la puerta. – Periodistas y no cualquiera... – Soltó bastante sorprendido. El Inspector y X se alarmaron de repente

- Tenemos que salir de aquí sin ser vistos… - Le dijo a Pops, mientras se colocaba de nuevo su sombrero. – Rika, salgamos de aquí – La chica morena interrumpió su conversación con Chispita, Chito y Trixie, para mirarlo interrogante

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó

- La prensa –La morena se levantó de un salto, y lamentó dejar su té por la mitad, se despidió amablemente de todos los presentes y salió por la puerta de atrás, seguida por el Inspector y el corredor X.

- No es justo… - Protestó – Justo cuando empezaba a pasarla bien… –

X sonrió fugazmente.

- Meteoro – Llamó Mom Racer, el chico que respondía a ese nombre se apresuró a cortar la charla subliminal que mantenía con Togokan – Apresúrate hijo –

- Nos vemos en la carrera – Y cortó la llamada – ¿Qué pasó? – Digo regresando al living

- Es la rubia quisquillosa de las noticias de la tarde – Le susurró Trixie. El comentario fue aceptado por el resto de la familia con gran preocupación.

- ¿Eh? ¿La loca del programa de las 6? – Comentó Meteoro asqueado al recordar una de las entrevistas en la que esa mujer le había hecho pasar vergüenza, incluso, ajena. – No se ustedes, pero yo, con esa – Señaló hacía la puerta con la mirada – No hablo – El timbre sonó reiteradas veces. – Díganle que no estoy – Tomó a Trixie de la mano – Que tuve que salir a hacer algo importante –

- ¡Demente! ¿Y que se las agarre con nosotros? – Soltó Bugía aterrorizado al imaginarse la escena penosa que seguro, les haría pasar.

- Invéntense algo – Se llevó a Trixie, casi a la rastra, aún con la ligera esperanza de poder huir lo más lejos posible.

- No te preocupes hermano, nosotros nos haremos cargo – Chispita fue hacía la puerta seguido de Chito, y antes de abrir, se hinchó de orgullo, intentando parecer más grande. Pops, Mom y Bugía, se fueron a la cocina, y se mantuvieron expectantes.

- Que en paz descansen… - Susurró Bugía, pero luego se arrepintió al sentir la mirada acusadora del padre de familia.

- Salgamos de aquí… - Comentó Meteoro ya en su inseparable Mach 6, mientras apretaba uno de los botones del control inalámbrico para abrir la puerta del garaje.- Tres… Dos… Uno… - Encendió el coche e intentó salir, pero apretó los frenos por Inercia. El Mach 6 se encontraba con un obstáculo muy difícil de pasar: La camioneta de la televisión. – La re… - Soltó una maldición bastante larga, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el volante. Trixie tragó saliva al ver como la rubia sonreía al verlos. Le dio unos golpecitos a su amigo para que dejara de maldecir a la mujer por unos instantes. El corredor no lograba resignarse. ¿Cómo era posible que le dejaran estacionada la camioneta justo enfrente del garaje, sabiendo que estaba prohibido? - ¿Por qué a mi? – Susurró antes de que la mujer se acercara a toda prisa para bombardearlos de preguntas.

- Pobres… - Comentó Rika desde dentro de un coche estacionado a la distancia - ¿Seguro que no podemos hacer nada? – Le preguntó a los otros dos

- Si nos ven aquí, sospecharan, y eso no sería bueno para la familia – Habló X. Rika soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

- Mierda – El inspector presionó un botón, y de uno de los laterales interiores del coche, salió un pequeño televisor. Rika pareció entender sus intensiones

– No hagas eso –

- No me gustan las preguntas trampas de esa mujer – Comentó X – Es como si ya se las tuviese pensadas desde hace tiempo… –

- A mi no me agrada ella en si… - Comentó la morena sentándose bien para observar la pantalla.

- Tres… Dos… Uno… Acción –

- Estamos en vivo desde la residencia Racer, en donde hemos logrado ubicar al corredor, recientemente, ganador del premio mayor del Gran Prix, Meteoro Racer… Que esta vez, se vio involucrado en un incidente, ya que intentaron sabotearle a su mejor compañero de carreras…– Mientras decía esto, le estaba dando la espalda por un momento al entrevistado y este aprovechó para susurrarle algo al oído a Trixie. La chica asintió y la mujer se dio vuelta para mirar a ambos jóvenes dentro del coche. – ¡Oh! Parece ser que ya has logrado recuperar al Mach 5… –

- 6… – Aclaró el corredor mirarla. La mujer lo escudriñó un segundo.

- Si. Eso. Y… Se te veía muy apurado ¿A dónde ibas? Cuenta, cuenta, ¿Qué tal tu vida social? – Meteoro ya se sentía completamente anonado, y para colmo, atrapado. Vio como la rubia clavaba sus ojos en Trixie

- Eh… Bueno… - Comentó.

- Oye, ¡Meteoro! ¡Apresúrate! – Gritó Chispita corriendo por el jardín.

- Ay, no… - Comentó el susodicho. La mujer miró al niño

- ¿A dónde ibas? –

- … -

- ¿Qué tanto misterio? – Meteoro se puso más nervioso al tener el micrófono tan cerca

- Este… Me tengo que ir…- Balbuceó

- Acaso… –

- Me Voy… -

- ¿No será que…? –

- ESTOY APURADO –

- A ocurrido algo TERRIBLE ¿verdad?-

- QUE ME TENGO QUE… ¿¡QUE…!? NOO –

- ¡Oh, si! Señores, a ocurrido algo terrible en la familia Racer – La mujer miraba a la cámara con suma preocupación.

- ¡OYE! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! – Le replicó Meteoro desde detrás.

- ¿Quién Meteoro? ¿Quién está mal? – Preguntó la mujer volviéndose hacía el con un tono de drama.

- Ya te dije que nadie está mal en mi familia… – Respondió entre dientes el corredor, bastante enfadado. Pero la mujer le quitó el micrófono antes de que pudiese terminar la frase

- Esto es terrible… – Meteoro se pasó una mano por la cara, tragándose toda maldición posible.

- ¡Oye...! – Bramó. Trixie lo detuvo.

- No Meteoro, la pobre mujer está pirada… - Le advirtió.

- ¡Pero está diciendo cosas que no son ciertas! – Le recriminó

- Entonces ¿Cuál es la verdad? – Trixie y Meteoro la miraron alarmados

- Ya te he dicho que mi familia está bien… –

- ¿Acaso no correrás en la siguiente carrera? – Lo interrumpió otra vez.

- ¡Claro que si! –

- ¿En serio? –

- ¿Es una apuesta? – Preguntó el chico de dieciocho años ya bastante fuera de si. Un pequeño silencio reinó por unos momentos

- Oí el rumor… - Comentó la mujer más calmada - … Qué había varios que te querían fuera de la carrera… – Meteoro no respondió, se mantuvo expectante, mientras le clavaba la mirada. –Y… ¿Porqué será que… Justamente… Fue a partir de carrera del caza cristo? – Meteoro sintió un profundo vacío en el estomago

- ¡Qué malvada! – Soltó Rika mirando con indignación a la pantalla. X parecía demasiado afectado.

- Aquí comienzan sus preguntas trampa… - Comentó poniéndose tenso. Los otros dos se alarmaron y miraron a la pantalla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¿Crees que… Todo esto se puede ir por la borda por culpa de esa mujer? – Preguntó el Inspector Detector.

- Todo es posible… -

- ¿Eh? – Inquirió Meteoro haciéndose el tonto.

- Ya te he dicho, varios te quieren fuera… Después de lo de Royalton… - Permaneció en silencio un momento, y luego se agachó hasta estar un poco más abajo que los entrevistados. – Ah… Ahora que lo pienso… - Racer se puso de los pelos. _"Joder, ¿no me va a dejar en paz?"_ pensó bastante enfadado. - ¿Porqué te aliaste con Togokan? –

El susodicho que miraba la entrevista, en las últimas preguntas se había puesto alerta, nunca le había creído nada a esa mujer… Pero cuando lo mencionó… No indicaba nada bueno.

- Eh... Ehm… -

- Dime ¿Cual fue el motivo? –

- Este… -

- Anda, no seas tímido… Estoy segura que millones de personas en todo el mundo se mueren por saberlo… -

El vaso que sostenía Taejo se rompió en pedazos dentro de su mano, derramando todo su contenido y manchando no solo su mano, ahora ensangrentada, sino también, la alfombra y parte del sillón. _"Cuidado con lo que vallas a decir Meteoro,… Esta arpía no se rinde tan fácilmente…"_ pensó para sus adentros.

- Era sabido… - Comentó X apretando los puños.

- ¿Y ahora…? – Preguntó Rika expectante

- Depende de él… - Respondió el Inspector acomodándose los lentes, que se le caían del nerviosismo.

- No hubo motivos – Mintió despiadadamente el corredor – Solo fue porque… Si – La mujer lo miró expectante

- Miente mejor – El chico se escandalizó – Créeme… Me doy cuenta cuando alguien miente – Meteoro retuvo con esfuerzo un bufido sobrecargado de ira – Ahora dime… ¿Por qué? – Racer titubeó un momento, su respuesta debía ser clara precisa e irrefutable… Pero por obligación, una mentira.

- Está bien… - Suspiró apoyándose en el asiento- Fue porque quería que los mejores corredores nos aliemos en una de las carreras más peligrosas del mundo… – Respondió bastante seguro de si mismo.

X sonrió al ver que la mujer permanecía callada, mientras Rika alentaba a Meteoro para que continuara dejándole los puntos en claro.

En Japón, Togokan sonreía ampliamente mientras su hermana, Joruko, le vendaba la mano herida. Se sentía totalmente orgulloso del corredor del Mach 6.

- Eh... Bueno… – Titubeó la mujer. El corredor le sonrió con suficiencia. - ¿Algo más para decirnos? –

- Ah, si… Quiero revelarles algo muy importante,… - Miró hacía arriba y luego se acercó un poco más al micrófono - …Lo cual me llega muy a fondo… - La mujer se acercó un poco más – Me molesta… Profundamente… ¡Que me dejen un coche cruzado en el garaje! – La mujer se desesperó de tal manera que casi se cayó de espalda.

Taejo, X y Rika comenzaron a reírse estruendosamente.

-Excelente golpe de gracia – Comentó la chica secándose las lagrimas.

- NOOO – Gritó de furia el hombre tirando un jarrón al suelo de un golpe – ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE **NO** CORRERIA! – Lanzó una mirada asesina hacía la pantalla al televisor de la oficina. Sostenía con su mano, ahora temblorosa por la rabia, la pipa vacía. – No puede ser… - Se dijo a si mismo – No es tan sencillo descubrir ese mecanismo – Se aclaró de repente - ¡Alguien lo debe estar ayudando! – Soltó triunfante y a la vez ofuscado ante la idea de que alguien más supiese el estilo y función de los mecanismos de West - ¿¡Quien será!? – Se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando el desastre que acababa de hacer en su propia oficina. Tomó su móvil y llamó a su secretario – ¡Tú! ¡Escúchame bien! – Dijo fuera de si

- Dígame señor… - Respondieron del otro lado

- Quiero a Racer fuera de la carrera, ¡Como sea! Si es posible, que ni salga de los vestidores -

- ¿Señor? –

- Si, si, ya oíste, otra cosa… Para hacerlo más interesante, diles que ofrezco una recompensa de un millón para quien lo saque en la carrera… - Comentó y cortó la llamada.

La mujer volvió a darles la espalda mientras se mantenía ocupada dando por terminada fallida entrevista con el corredor. Meteoro y Trixie cuchicheaban alegremente. Chispita se subió al auto de un salto, tomando a los otros dos por sorpresa. Y no dejó de felicitar a su hermano casi a los gritos. Cuando la nota terminó, el camarógrafo bajó la cámara y, para sorpresa de los entrevistados, les sonrió fugazmente y luego se marchó a la camioneta, junto con su compañero. Pero la rubia permaneció unos segundos más dándoles la espalda, como si estuviese meditando algo. Finalmente, se dio media vuelta sobre su eje y fue directa.

- Eres bueno… Pero sabes que… - Dijo acercándose lenta y peligrosamente hacía él, como si lo asechara – No juegues conmigo… Porque puedo ser muy cruel… - Se inclinó peligrosamente sobre el corredor, pero se detuvo al ver como Trixie lo rodeaba por los hombros con sus brazos y se lo llevaba un poco más para su lado, mientras le clavaba a ella, una mirada desdeñosa, casi nunca antes vista.

- Uh… Veo que tienes mucha protección – Comentó irónica al ver que niño se ponía en guardia, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre ella si era necesario.

Se enderezó y volvió a darles la espalda mientras caminaba hacía su coche. En ese momento, la camioneta de la televisión salió del camino del Mach 6, que había quedado ligeramente cruzado en la rampa, (que salía del garaje y terminaba a un costado de la calle), a causa de la frenada brusca. – Nos volveremos a ver… – Dijo cuando ya se había subido a su auto, y aparentaba marcharse. Meteoro aceleró de golpe y le cruzó el Mach 6 en el camino.

- Antes de que desaparezcas de mi vista… - Le dijo a la mujer, quien lo miraba con profunda sorpresa – No intentes nada que ponga en vilo a mi familia y amigos porque… Te arrepentirás de veras -

- Otra carrera memorable comenzará en unos momentos, señoras y señores… - Anunció uno de los comentaristas, más precisamente, el de habla hispana, mientras que otros cientos daban exactamente la misma noticia, pero en sus respectivos idiomas. Un italiano se acomodó su sombrero, mientras que otro, de origen japonés, se inclinaba hacía adelante, como intentando disfrutar un poco más de la esplendorosa vista que tenía delante.

El autodromo, lleno a rebosar de gente, con su pista que desafiaba a la gravedad casi en su totalidad, e iluminada por los inmensos reflectores y los flashes de las cámaras periodísticas y corrientes demostraba, claramente, el entusiasmo de todos los espectadores y corredores de vivir la adrenalina una vez más. – Una carrera importante, ya que, de los 40 corredores, aquí presentes, solo los primeros 20 lograrán clasificar para la siguiente ronda, y si desean, tomar el desafío de 100 mil kilómetros alrededor del mundo… Una carrera que no se realiza desde hace unos 30 años debido a la mortalidad vivida la última vez…-

En la pista, ajenos a todo aquel comentario, los 40 corredores se acomodaban y ajustaban sus cascos, ya prácticamente listos para comenzar - … Esta nueva carrera durará unos 15 días aproximadamente, pero esperen, lo más importante de todo, es que los primeros tres ganadores de dicha carrera, recibirán una suma importantísima de dinero, aún no estipulada… - El comentador parecía realmente entusiasmado – …Esta carrera se realizaba cada diez años, hasta que, hace unos treinta sucedió una tragedia en masa… – Permaneció en silencio por un momento, recordando inevitablemente aquél día.

Ya todos los corredores se encontraban arriba de sus autos, esperando, paciente e impacientemente, a que llegara la cuenta regresiva que daría inicio a esa carrera.

Afirmando su mano izquierda en el volante, mientras que la otra reposaba ligeramente en la caja de cambios, acomodándose con un ligero movimiento hacía atrás en el asiento, ya con el cinturón puesto, y con ambos pies apoyados sobre el embriague y acelerador esperando el **"YA"** para comenzar. La adrenalina se apoderó de él y también, de todos los demás.

Miró hacía los costados, casi sin mover la cabeza: desde que había llegado al autodromo, había sentido esa sensación de peligro constante.

– _Tal vez… Puedan llegar a matarte –_

Recordó fugazmente, pero se recompuso.

Rika, como se llamaba la dueña de aquellas duras palabras, tenía razón, y le advirtió que después de lo que ella había hecho por el, él debía cuidarse, por que, seguramente, varios jugarían sucio. Y eso, lo conocía bastante bien, la situación en la que se encontraba, todo. Lo único que no sabía era quién podría estar detrás de aquél asunto.

Unos pocos metros más atrás se encontraba el Shooting Star, manejado por X, quien parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él, e, inconcientemente, cerraba con fuerza sus dedos sobre el volante del coche.

Togokan, quien por naturaleza no se fiaba de nadie, cuando se enteró de la situación, parecía más arisco que nunca con todo aquél que se le acercaba, incluso con sus antiguos compañeros de carreras Pero eso, era una mentira, ya que los tres se habían puesto de acuerdo, días antes, para clasificar y así entrar en la carrera de los 100 mil kilómetros. Aunque Meteoro tuviese que escaparse de la casa, cosa que el mismo se juró que haría.

Recordar eso le sacó una risa fugaz al corredor nipón.

Un silencio se apoderó de la tribuna al ver aparecer el **"10…" **en la pantalla gigante. **"9…8…7…6…"** Meteoro levantó con lentitud la mano derecha y la posiciono sobre la llave para darle arranque al Mach 6. **"…5…"** El arranque de los 40 motores se oyó casi al unísono y colmó todo el autodromo.**"4…3…2…1… ¡YA!"**

El sonido de las llantas patinando contra la superficie de la pista se robó un_ "¡oh!" _de los espectadores, y la carrera comenzó.

Meteoro aceleró de golpe, el rose de las cuatro ruedas del Mach 6 le hizo compañía por un segundo, hasta que salió disparado. Sobrepasó rápidamente a varios de sus oponentes, quienes intentaron seguirle el rastro a la vez que tomaban la primera curva inclinada casi 70 grados a la izquierda. La multitud observó como el Mach 6 tomaba dicho tramo a toda velocidad, mientras los comentaristas se apresuraban a informar de todos los movimientos que se iban sucediendo.

Trixie y los demás, observaban la carrera desde una de las tantas tribunas, con cierto malestar, no por la carrera, sino por la inseguridad que habían adquirido desde que el bólido blanco había sufrido aquél sabotaje. Bugía se encargaba de todo desde el puesto de control, también con la misma inseguridad, pero mucho mejor disimulada mientras vigilaba y advertía a Meteoro, sobre las posibles intensiones de los demás corredores.

- ¡Detrás de ti! – Mencionó al ver a uno de los coches, aparentemente inspirado en arañas, acelerar de repente hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de la parte trasera del Mach 6.

Meteoro tomó otra curva que ascendía otra vez a la izquierda. De repente, el coche de adelante: el numero 7 negro y azul. Frenó, cerrándole el paso.

Le bastó una fracción de segundo para entender sus intensiones: Un salto del bólido blanco dejó a la tribuna sin aliento, mientras veían como los otros dos coches se chocaban entre si y quedaban en el camino.

Cuando el nº 6 tocó pista otra vez, su conductor aún permanecía alerta.

- Lo sabía, comenzaron con su juego sucio… - Oyó la voz de Bugía un poco lejana, pero no respondió. Se concentró en acelerar aquél tramo recto de aproximadamente 600 metros, y echar un ligero vistazo alrededor, para ver como iban los demás.

Apenas empezar X ya había esquivado más de tres intentos sucios por parte de varios corredores, y tras ver al Mach 6 sortear a esos dos coches, entendió perfectamente cuales eran las malas intensiones de ciertas personas. Mientras tanto, Togokan se discutía el liderazgo con los números 0 y 1: dos autos gemelos que no paraban de pisarle los talones, rebasarlo, o incluso, intentar cerrarlo para que se saliera de la pista. Pero el japonés no les daría con el gusto tan fácilmente. Cuando por fin encontró una brecha lo suficientemente grande como para adelantárseles, pisó el acelerador a fondo. De la nada, los dos coches lo cerraron de ambos lados e intentaron sacarlo de la pista. Togokan apretó los dientes y realizó una maniobra muy pocas veces vista en una carrera: Se dejó llevar. Y cuando estaban a unos 300 metros de la próxima curva, pisó el freno sin compañía del embriague, lo que produjo que el auto se detuviera casi de golpe. Como por arte de magia, los otros dos coches salieron despedidos hacía fuera de la pista, mientras Taejo no perdía el tiempo en mirarlos para arrancar de nuevo su auto y continuar en la carrera.

- No se librarán de mi tan fácilmente – Les dijo mientras aceleraba a fondo. Meteoro lo alcanzó rápidamente y ambos tomaron la curva hacía la derecha exactamente al mismo tiempo y velocidad. Pronto se les unió X, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

De los 40 autos que habían iniciado, increíblemente ya quedaban 30, y eso que solo llevaban la mitad de la segunda vuelta, de las 20 que eran.

Unos cuantos juegos sucios más hasta que lograron separar a los tres corredores y quitarles el liderazgo una vez más.

- Esto comienza a ponerse interesante – Comentó Meteoro mientras se debatía con el número 20, de un color verde loro y con reflejos dorados. De la nada, éste se enganchó al Mach 6 y ambos comenzaron a girar a una velocidad increíble

- ¡Sal de ahí! – Le gritó Bugía

- No puedo, ¡Me enganchó! – Exclamó Meteoro enfurecido, intentando mantenerse el mayor tiempo posible dentro la pista

- ¡METEORO! – Exclamó Trixie horrorizada y no pudo evitar recordar lo que le había dicho la noche anterior a la carrera.

_** -- FLASH BACK -- **_

_El Mach 6 se encontraba estacionado a la sima de una meseta, a las afueras de la ciudad, donde podía contemplarse perfectamente el espectáculo de luces que ofrecía la misma. Un mínimo silencio reinaba en el coche, mientras sus dos ocupantes contemplaban la lejanía, totalmente relajados. Una ligera angustia se apoderó de la chica de cabello corto, y la hizo estremecerse._

_- Dime algo… - Articuló bajando levemente la cabeza sin mirar a su compañero y mejor amigo de toda la vida. El corredor de ojos celestes, la miró por un momento. - ¿Estás seguro de que esta carrera no será peligrosa? – A Meteoro no le costaba responderle, pero sintió un vacío infernal de solo pensarlo._

_- Peligrosa va a ser… Tanto que no se… - Se detuvo. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. No quería preocupar a su amiga, pero acababa de revelarle parte de su temor._

_La chica lo miró con urgencia, tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero ni una lagrima. Meteoro abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Trixie, por su parte, ya tenía pensada una respuesta_

_- Te preocupa volver a lo mismo de Royalton… - _

_- No se si lo mismo… - Se sinceró el chico, mientras se hundía en el asiento Meditó un momento su respuesta, abrió la boca para decirla pero se la pensó otra vez –…Tal vez sea peor… - Se tensó. Recordar eso lo ponía de los pelos, otra vez se hacía presente la misma inseguridad e impotencia que había vivido en los últimos meses._

_- ¿Sabes que…? - Le dijo Trixie, su voz temblaba, lo que llamó mucho la atención del corredor - … Me moriría si algo malo llegara a pasarte… - _

_** -- FIN FLASH BACK -- **_

La chica, ahora con lagrimas desbordantes en los ojos, contemplaba la carrera desenfrenada del Mach 6 y el auto número 20, quienes giraban velozmente, pero manteniéndose en la pista.

- ¡Hermano! – Soltó Chispita desesperado. Las demás personas se habían quedado sin respiración viendo la escena, los comentaristas estaban en shock, mientras el Mach 6 luchaba desesperado por liberarse de su captor, y a la vez, mantenerse en la pista.

X y Taejo, quienes venían detrás, contemplaban escépticos la escena, hasta que el primero se dio cuenta de algo: se dirigían a la curva más peligrosa de toda la pista. Aquella que en su sima, tenía un salto de más de 100 metros de largo. Debían separarse en esos momentos, o terminarían estrellándose antes de llegar al otro lado.

Meteoro, ya bastante desesperado, intentó liberarse de su captor, y al ver parte de la curva a la que se acercaban, se asustó aún más y recordó las palabras de Trixie.

_** -- FLASH BACK -- **_

_- … Me moriría si algo malo llegara a pasarte… - Dos lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, lo que hizo que el comentario de ella le llegara aún más profundo a él. No encontraba palabras para salvar ese momento. Así que le dedicó una caricia con su mano, para quitarle las lágrimas de una de las mejillas, mientras se acercaba un poco_

_- No te mueras – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Sabes que estaré siempre contigo – La chica lo miró y se tragó un sollozo, para poder sonreírle._

_- Prométeme… - Le dijo levantando su mano izquierda – Prométeme que te cuidarás… Y que llegarás vivo aunque no ganes la carrera… - Alzó el meñique. El chico sonrió, y dejó de acariciarla para cumplir con su palabra. Ambos entrelazaron sus meñiques._

_- Lo prometo – Dijo aún no del todo convencido, pero resignado a aceptarlo. No podía decirle que no viéndola llorar de esa forma, le rompía el corazón. Se acercaron lentamente para besarse. Estaban a unos escasos centímetros, sintiendo la respiración del otro cuando los interrumpió, abruptamente, el sonido de un celular…_

_** -- FIN FLASH BACK -- **_

Meteoro regresó al presente, ahora más enfadado que antes. "_Ahora que lo pienso… No hay momento que estemos tranquilos con Trixie"_ Apretó el freno de la furia repentina. _"Tengo que cumplir esa promesa,… Parte, de esa promesa"_ Dijo recordando las palabras de la chica.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – Preguntó Bugía

- ¡Deshacerme del equipaje! – Respondió indirectamente el corredor cuando por fin dejaron de dar vueltas. Aceleró de golpe y obligó al otro coche a hacer lo mismo. Bugía contuvo la respiración al ver lo que pasó después: El Mach 6 voló en el aire con la ayuda de los gatos siempre útiles, mientras que el otro auto se vio obligado a soltarse y caer debido a la velocidad del bólido blanco.

- _¡OLÉ!_ – Exclamó el corredor del Mach 6 cuando aterrizó del otro lado del salto. Sonreía con suficiencia. La multitud estalló en júbilo y los comentaristas retomaron su lugar, más calmados.

- ¡QUE LO SAQUEN! – Rugió enfurecido el hombre dejando olvidada su pipa – DE LA FORMA QUE SEA, ¡PERO YA! – Exclamó – Triplicaré el monto si es necesario… - Murmuró. – ¡A LOS TRES LOS QUIERO FUERA! –

Varios coches quisieron cruzarse en el camino de los tres favoritos de la competencia, pero ninguno lograba detenerlos.

- Es increíble como se las ingenian para salir adelante – Comentó Rika observando la carrera por una de as pantallas gigantes del salón en el que se encontraban ella y el inspector detector.

A esas instancias, faltando dos vueltas para acabar, lo autos se habían complotado contra el Mach 6, el Shooting Star, y el KT de, Meteoro Racer, Corredor X y Taejo Togokan, respectivamente.

- Esta carrera se está volviendo muy sucia señores… – Exclamó el comentarista de habla hispana mirando con atención hacía la pista –…Parece ser que los tres favoritos se han convertido en el objetivo del resto de los corredores… -

- ¡Cuidado, un coche negro viene a toda velocidad! – Exclamó Bugía desde el puerto de control. El pulso le temblaba. Faltaba vuelta y media para terminar la carrera. - ¡Es el número 6! –

- Ya lo vi – Comentó Meteoro echando un vistazo a la pantalla portátil que le garantizaba una vista desde la parte trasera del auto.

- Ese auto tiene algo raro – Comentó el mecánico mirando a través de los binoculares – Es demasiado veloz –

- ¿Eh? – Soltó Meteoro, de un segundo a otro, ambos coches ya estaban a la misma altura. - ¿C-Cómo…? – Miró el velocímetro: 250 Km/h.

- Cuídate – Oyó decir a Bugía – Ese auto debe tener algo, si se reservó para el final, debe tener un motivo… – No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando se dio cuenta de que las cosas no parecían marchar del todo bien. Una pequeña cuchilla giratoria salió desde detrás de las ruedas delanteras. - ¡Meteoro! – El conductor del Mach 6 le dedicó un vistazo rápido al otro coche.

- ¡Uy, no! – Exclamó y apretó a fondo el acelerador. Estaba obligándose a ganar lo más rápido posible, no solo por la cuchilla, sino que justo detrás de ellos los seguía una caravana de 25 autos.

- ¡Meteoro! – Oyó la voz de Bugía

- ¿Ahora que? – Le quedaba apenas menos de una vuelta para terminar la carrera. Vio acercarse otra vez al coche negro, y no prestó atención a las palabras de su amigo. La cuchilla amenazaba con despedazar la rueda trasera derecha del Mach 6. Meteoro volvió a acelerar, ya bastante fuera de si. - ¿¡Qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo!? – Se acercaba a la meta. Oyó el grito desesperado de Bugía.

- ¡NO ESPERA! – El auto negro le volvía a pisar los talones

- ¡Bugía, ahora no! – Protestó Meteoro intentando librarse del coche. 300 metros para llegar a la meta…

- ¡ROMPERÁS…! – No terminó la frase cuando el Mach 6 ya había cruzado la meta. El bólido blanco se detuvo de golpe - … El record de tu hermano… - Esas últimas palabras helaron a Racer, quien sin pensárselo dos veces, se bajó del coche para mirar el marcador lleno de horror… Y su tiempo había sido…

**-- **

**_Proximo Capitulo 4: "El MACH 5 regresa"_**

_Meteoro, un poco más aliviado, descanza de la fatirica carrera que casi acaba hechando a perder. Rika se replantea su situación ¿Será descubierta por el subordinado de Dante...?_

_Un tiempo de meditación, un poco de acción y más romance xDD _

¿Qué les pareció? xD Un rr, please!!


	4. Chapter 4

Señoras y señores!! El capi 4 ha llegao hasta ustedes por parte de su escritora -pobre, no sabe las que pasó- xDDD Pero se los trajeee xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**_Respuesta a Reviews:_**

_**Samantha Granger Phantom:** Ohhhh!! Nueva lectora +.+ Bienve y me alegra de que te guste mi fic xD Oks, me consta -EN ACTAS- Que tengo que hacer más MxT xDDDDD **Agus y Moony**: Si, rápido ese, este no tanto, pero te compenso porque es largo e interesantesito xDDD ¿Querés Argentino? Pies vas a tener más Argentino loco!! Aguante ARG xDDDD, Y lo del caramelo... Voy a comprar azucar... Se me terminó xDDD -Sino, al chocolateeee!! - **Pantera-Li: **Sal del Shock, no te me mueras, por fa!! xDDD ¿Qué siga? Cumplo con tu palabra xD **Nyx : goddess of darkness:** Si, la verdad, todo mal con las interrupciones, pero ahora me agarró el "bloquéo" por suerte lo superé, porque sino, moría todo -no metira- xD Gasté hojas en clase pensando como seguirlo xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **I LOVE RACER X**, aquí un capi donde sale más xDDD_

Ahora el fic...

_**Running in the MACH 5!! **_

**_--_****  
**

_**Capitulo 4: "El MACH 5 regresa"**_

Se quitó el casco y suspiró. Realmente se sentía aliviado

- No rompiste el record solo por dos milésimas de segundo… - Oyó que le decía Bugía, bastante escéptico. Se alegró enormemente, no quería borrar el recuerdo de su hermano. No pensaba romper el record que Rex Racer había impuesto en esa pista.

El coche negro se paró justo al lado del Mach 6,-ahora con la cuchilla oculta en el interior de si mismo.- De él, se bajó un hombre enfundado en un traje de piloto negro y gris. Se quedó observando por un momento al corredor del Mach 6, y este le sostuvo la mirada. Pero le era prácticamente imposible reconocer el rostro de esa persona debido al protector que le cubría los ojos, y parte de la nariz. _"¿Quien…?"_ pensó Racer, pero se distrajo de golpe con la multitud que había venido a felicitarlo. Mientras saludaba a todos, echó un vistazo rápido hacía el lugar en el que se encontraba, momentos antes, su contrincante. Pero este ya había desaparecido junto con su auto.

.

- _Meteoro Racer gana las semifinales y casi rompe el record de su antecesor, Rex Racer… _-Leyó Bugía a la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno. – _El corredor, a bordo de su Mach 6 nos hizo palpitar, en el noche de ayer, una carrera desenfrenada que no solo se lució por su emoción y adrenalina en todo momento sino también por las jugadas sucias de varios corredores, quienes intentaron quitar a Racer, El misterioso corredor X y Taejo Togokan de la pista, en varias oportunidades… _- Mom Racer sirvió un plato con una torre de más de treinta centímetros de alto de Baffles. -… _A opinión de los especialistas, esta fue una carrera hecha y derecha, aunque observando con detenimiento los distintos acontecimientos, tuvieron que admitir los malos actos por parte de varios, a quienes se llegó a considerar su descalificación, pero debido a la falta de pruebas… _- Chispita se ahogó con un Bafle. Bugía lo miró, y retomó –…_Se ha dimitido esta intensión. Los primeros veinte corredores en llegar, (de los veinticinco que habían quedado después de la décima vuelta) son, oficialmente, los ganadores del certamen, y pasan automáticamente a la ronda de las finales…_ - Meteoro parecía escéptico ante la "falta de pruebas" pero esperó a que su amigo terminara de leer el articulo - … _Ahora bien, tenemos de por medio, la carrera de los 100 mil kilómetros alrededor del mundo, de la cual esperemos contar con la presencia de los favoritos de las carreras…_ - Se detuvo en seco al leer lo que seguía. Pops Racer arqueó una ceja.

- Continúa… - Insistió. Bugía obedeció

- _…Meteoro Racer… _- Con eso bastó para enfurecer al hombre quien puso el grito en el cielo, a la vez que descargaba un puñetazo contra la mesa.

El resto lo miró con claro temor.

- ¡No señor, a esa carrera si que tienes prohibido ir! – Le gritó a su hijo –ahora el mayor-, quien miró para abajo claramente afectado por el tono de voz de su padre.

- Espera, ¡Que yo no dije que iría! – Protestó.

- Te conozco, además la rubia del programa de las 6 lo dijo –

- ¿Ves eso? – Preguntó su hijo escéptico pero se corrigió – Momento… ¿Le crees a esa bruja? – Trixie ahogó una risita al oír "bruja".

- Eso no importa – Le restó importancia el hombre – ¡A ESA CARRERA **NO ENTRAS**! – Le dejó bien claro.

- Pops, cálmate – Contestó tranquilamente su mujer, mientras le servía una infusión de té a Trixie y un plato de Bafles a chispita y Chito.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera me han invitado! – Buscó revancha Meteoro, para demostrar su inocencia

- En esa carrera no necesitas invitación,… - Contestó con tono frio Racer.

- ¿Ah no? – Preguntó Chispita con la boca llena de Bafle.

- No… - Respondió su padre y miró al corredor - … Solo si tienes valor puedes entrar allí… - Meteoro le estaba por recriminar pero Pops se le adelantó –…Aunque no saldrás vivo… - Bugía se lo quedó mirando, Trixie dejó de tomar su té para prestarle completa atención. – Eso es seguro… -

Meteoro meditó un momento

- ¿Porqué no quieres que entre? – Fue directo. Se daba cuenta de que otro motivo impulsaba a su padre a detenerlo.

- ¡Porque no y ni se te ocurra porque te despides del auto! – Bufó y se fue hacía el garaje.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntó Chispita mientras Chito aprovechaba para llevarse los Bafles.

.

.

- ¿La carrera de los 100 mil kilómetros alrededor del mundo? – Preguntó Rika tras leer el mismo articulo del periódico que Bugía.

- Si. ¿Qué sabes de ella? – Le preguntó el inspector mientras miraba por la ventana.

- Bueno… Su recorrido es de exactamente 100 mil kilómetros repartidos por los cuatro continentes del mundo atravesando climas relieves y biomas muy diversos y contradictorios… A veces bastante traicioneros… - Meditó unos segundos - … Y es una de las carreras con mayor índice de mortandad en el mundo… Además de que somete a los corredores a condiciones, a veces, sobrehumanas… ¿Por qué? –

- ¿No fue casualidad… - Comentó el inspector detector indirectamente – De que justamente en esta etapa aprovecharan para apoderarse de _ese_ disco? – Rika entendió

- ¿Lo dices por esta carrera? – Señaló el periódico ¿Una maldita carrera le costaba la vida a un hombre de trabajo? Se mostró indignada, aunque intentó analizarlo mejor – Puede ser… - Llegó a una conclusión bastante desconcertante - ¿¡Crees que!? – Se levantó de golpe.

- ¿Creer? Sería capaz de afirmarlo –Contestó el hombre. Rika enfureció.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde, Meteoro se dirigió al garaje.

En la casa se sentía un clima tenso a pesar de ser domingo pero el chico intentó ignorarlo. Se encontró con Bugía, quien apareció de golpe desde debajo del auto, que estaba extrañamente tapado con una funda.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó indirectamente señalando con la vista la funda blanca.

- Quería mostrarte algo… - Le dijo levantándose e interponiéndose entre coche y corredor. Meteoro lo miró sin entender – Espera, que todavía no termino – Le dijo con una sonrisa,- Para esta tarde ya está listo-.

- Pero… ¿Qué es? – Quiso saber Racer, reacio a esperar

- Ah… - Se contuvo Bugía a propósito – Ya verás –

- ¿Y papá? – Preguntó Meteoro mirando para todos lados.

- La verdad… Es que se fue hace un buen rato… Parecía bastante… Afectado por la charla de esta mañana - Meteoro arqueó ambas cejas

- ¿No te dijo nada? – Preguntó

- No – Contestó secamente Bugía mientras se limpiaba las manos – Solo dijo que salía – El corredor se mordió el labio. Tenía que admitir que nunca había visto a su padre actuar de esa manera.

- Acompáñame… Hay algo que debemos saber – Le dijo a su mejor amigo. Bugía obedeció y lo siguió. - Mamá – Llamó el corredor y se cruzó con Chispita, quien venía comiéndose un paquete de papas fritas.

- Está por allí – Le señaló con un dedo grasoso hacía el lavadero.

- Que estomago… - Comentó el joven y fue en la dirección que le indicaba su hermano menor. En el lavadero encontraron a la mujer vaciando un cesto de ropa sucia dentro del lavarropas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Les preguntó con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta del aparato y lo ponía en marcha.

- Queremos saber algo… - Fue directo su segundo hijo.

.

.

- ¿Qué yo que? – Preguntó la chica bastante histérica – ¡No! ¡**YO** tengo que ir! –

- Lo siento Rika, es mejor que te quedes aquí – La atajó el Inspector detector

- ¡Para eso no me hubiesen dicho nada! – Protestó con lagrimas en los ojos, pero reacia a dejar que cayeran por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento pero no – Se mostró frio X. Rika puso cara de pocos amigos, y miró con furia hacía un punto perdido en el suelo.

- No podrán entrar si no me llevan… – Comentó despiadadamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Los dos hombres se miraron

- Pero… -

- La entrada tiene contraseña, aunque no lo parezca – Reveló. El inspector se mordió el labio y miró a X. Este último puso los ojos en blanco

- Más te vale que sea cierto - Le advirtió mientras se dirigía hacía la puerta. Rika se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa. Pero se apresuró a seguirlos a ambos, y cerrar la puerta de la oficina para dejarla abandonada temporalmente. Un vacío se produjo en su estomago, esa sensación de que algo no marchaba bien se apoderó de ella así que se animó a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué quieren ir? –

- Horas antes de morir West nos comentó sobre un experimento en el que estaba trabajando… Y queríamos saber si formaba parte de la información que contenía el disco –

- Si les habló de el se trataba de un trabajo secreto… Así que descarten esa idea – Les informó la chica

- ¿Y sabes para que sirve? – Le preguntó X encabezando la marcha

- Averigüemos… -

- No sabes… -

- Depende que proyecto… - Los dos hombres se detuvieron para mirarla – Uno de ellos es el que le comentó a ustedes, pero hay otro más… - Se quedó en silencio una sensación de inseguridad se apoderó de ella. – Aunque para serles más útil, necesitaría saber de cual proyecto les habló -

- Por eso mismo vamos a investigar a su laboratorio – Respondió el inspector cuando retomaron la marcha.

- Pero para saber con que nos encontraremos ¿Nos podrías explicar de que se tratan? – Pidió X con un dejo de interés.

- Básicamente, uno de ellos se basaba en el desarrollo para un nuevo motor de auto – Los dos hombres la miraron de costado – Uno de los motores más veloces del mundo –

- No me sorprende que lo mataran… – Comentó X en susurros

- ¡Pero está a la mitad! – Reprochó la chica oyéndolo – Yo hubiese esperado a que lo terminara – Y antes de que volvieran a sus peleitas, ya rutinarias, el Inspector los distrajo volviendo al tema principal.

- ¿Y el otro? –

- No lo sé – Se lamentó la chica - Lo único que me dijo es que yo no tenía que saber nada, hasta que el lo acábese -

- Entonces ese si que será un verdadero misterio hasta que lo veamos – Comentó X bastante interesado.

- ¿Y yo que gano? – Se burló la chica

- El reconocimiento por parte de la C.I.B – (B.I.C) Le respondió el Inspector.

- Tentador… - Le siguió la corriente.

- Me imagino… - Susurró X buscando revancha.

.

.

- ¿Qué porqué tu padre está así? – Repitió la pregunta la mujer mientras le temblaban notablemente las manos, gesto que ninguno de los dos pasó por desapercibido.

- Ajam – Afirmó el chico, esperando la respuesta de la mujer, quien necesitó sentarse en el sillón más próximo.

- Aprovechando que Pops no está… - Comentó, ya bastante pálida – Les contaré el verdadero motivo por el cual ni yo ni tu padre queremos que corras en esa carrera… - Meteoro y Bugía se mostraron muy atentos, sentados en el sillón de tres cuerpos que se enfrentaba al de la mujer.

.

_** -- FLASH BACK -- **_

.

_Un día lluvioso se presentaba en esa zona. Los negros nubarrones cubrían el cielo formando un toldo del mismo color deprimente del que iban vestidas varias personas. La fría brisa calaba los huesos, pero ni el clima ni nada, podrían ahuyentar o disminuir el aura de celebración que reinaba aquél día._

_Dos jóvenes que temblaban de frio, se encontraban uno junto al otro, observando la pista nevada a trescientos metros de distancia._

_- En unos minutos comenzará la carrera… - Comentó el joven, mientras veía como su amiga se acurrucaba a su lado en busca de calor._

_- Estoy segura de que él ganará – Comentó ella mientras le temblaba ligeramente el labio._

_La lluvia se transformó en nieve de un momento a otro. La gente, con paraguas, gorros, bufandas y todo tipo de ropas que sirvieran para abrigo, comenzó a amontonarse en las gradas, para mantenerse lo más caliente posible y así, disfrutar mejor de la carrera._

_- Corredores vayan a sus autos… - Resonó una voz en los megáfonos. Más de cien personas se subieron a sus respectivos coches, ya listos casi en su totalidad, para comenzar con la competencia. –…Todos los corredores a sus autos… - _

_- Señoras y señores… Transmitiendo en vivo desde el lugar de inicio de una de las carreras más largas que se realiza cada diez años… – Informó totalmente animado el locutor de habla hispana que, aún hoy en día, trabajaba narrando las carreras actuales – Los 100 mil kilómetros alrededor del mundo – Al instante comenzó la cuenta atrás __**"5…4…3…2…1… ¡YA!"**__ Los cien autos salieron de inmediato a toda velocidad, esquivándose unos a otros con cierta dificultad debido a la nieve caída recientemente y dejando una estela blanca al pasar. Rápidamente abandonaron aquél tramo en el que toda la gente se había reunido para verlos comenzar, y así internarse en el camino de cornisa de las montañas andinas, al sur de América, con la esperanza de salir vivos y ganar la primera etapa…_

.

_** -- FIN FLASH BACK -- **_

_**.**_

Meteoro y Bugía se miraron

- ¿Quién corría? – Preguntó el chico, ahora más ofendido por haber contradicho sin saber a su padre.

- ¿Uno de los que…? - Se anticipó Bugía. Para su mala suerte, la mujer asintió

- El que corría en esa carrera… Era el hermano de tu padre – Ambos quedaron en shock.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Papá tenía un hermano!? – Soltó Chispita apareciendo desde detrás del sillón, sorprendiendo a los otros tres.

.

.

El Shooting Star avanzaba velozmente por la carretera a las afueras de la ciudad. Sus dos tripulantes, el enmascarado X y la joven hija del científico West, viajaban callados y serios.

- ¿Segura de que quieres hacerlo? – Le preguntó X rompiendo el compacto silencio pero sin despegar la vista de la ruta.

- Segura – Respondió ella, aunque su voz le temblaba. Volver a ese lugar en el que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida, colaborando con las investigaciones de su padre y aprendiendo miles de cosas que no todo el mundo sabe, la emocionaba y en parte, aterraba. – Muy segura – Reconfirmó. X, ante esa respuesta, aceleró un poco y tomó un camino de tierra para internarse en el bosque. El cambio de terreno apenas se sintió en el coche, pero los dos tenían sus mentes ocupadas en otras cosas mucho más importantes como para reparar en aquél detalle.

.

.

El la casa de los Racer, ahora reinaba una atmósfera de incredulidad y escepticismo. Ninguno de los tres que habían escuchado esa historia, lograba creer aquél "pequeño" detalle.

Chispita, ahora amordazado entre los brazos de Meteoro, luchaba inútilmente para liberarse, debido a su inoportuna interrupción.

- Continúe – Le pidió Bugía ya bastante histérico como para volver a quedarse con la intriga otra vez.

- Bueno… - Retomó la mujer. – Después de eso… -

.

_** -- FLASH BACK -- **_

.

_- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – Alentó el joven de veinte años, Pops Racer, junto a su, en ese entonces, futura esposa. Ambos gritaban sin cesar al corredor del auto numero 5… No el Mach 5, sino otro… El joven Racer se agarraba la cabeza cada vez que algún auto se acercaba al de su hermano e intentaba sacarlo del camino. _

_- Tranquilo – Le decía la chica – Es muy bueno, no creo que le pase nada – No sabía lo equivocada que estaba. _

_Llevaban más de tres horas corriendo y Racer iba a la cabeza._

_- … El corredor del número cinco… - _

.

_** --FIN FLASH BACK -- **_

.

- ¡Pero ningún Racer había corrido antes que Rex! – Volvió a interrumpir Chispita

- ¡Enano…! - Le dijo Meteoro lanzándole una mirada casi asesina

- Bueno, eso tiene explicación… Para que el padre de ambos no se enterara de eso, el hermano de Pops había entrado como corredor bajo otro nombre… - Se quedó meditando un momento – Algo así, como hace ahora el corredor X – Respondió Mom Racer.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Preguntó Bugía claramente interesado.

- Su nombre era… - Meditó un momento – Creo que… -

- Mond, Alastor Mond… – Respondió el hombre de la casa con un tono cansino. Los otros cuatro se lo quedaron mirando, y Trixie, quien se encontraba justo detrás de Pops Racer parecía bastante intrigada ante aquél nombre.

Meteoro soltó de repente a Chispita, quien terminó en el suelo, Bugía abrió los ojos como platos al oír aquél nombre y Mom Racer se llevó ambas manos a la boca, ofendida consigo misma por haberse olvidado.

.

- Bien, ya llegamos – Contestó la chica deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la única casa en el medio de aquél bosque. X no dijo nada, solo dejó que ella hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Rika introdujo la llave en la puerta, y luego le apareció un pequeño teclado con los números del 0 al 9.

- 6, 2, 2, 4, 0, 5 – Murmuró a la vez que marcaba. Al instante, un sonido metálico proveniente de la puerta les indicó que estaba abierta. – Entremos – Dio dos pasos y encendió la luz.

.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la casa, esta vez, acompañado de la sensación vana de desesperación y angustia de los presentes, quienes miraban al hombre regordete esperándose lo peor. Pero este, simplemente, se acercó a su esposa y tomó asiento, suspirando fastidiado.

- ¿Porqué no nos dijiste que teníamos un tío? – Protestó Chispita, quien era el que menos se daba cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Chito, quien estaba en brazos de Trixie, se tapó los ojos demostrando claramente el malestar de los demás ante dicha pregunta.

- ¿Qué porqué no lo hice? – Repitió Racer algo ido. Permaneció un momento en silencio – Porque el me lo dijo –

- ¿Eh? – La sorpresa general del resto, incluso de su esposa, se dirigió hacia el.

- Yo solo cumplí con sus últimas palabras…– Confesó.

.

_** -- FLASH BACK -- **_

.

_Estando en el hotel, preparándose para la carrera, aunque faltaban un par de horas. El corredor del número cinco, bajo el seudónimo de Alastor Mond, parecía bastante ido. Mirando la lluvia caer incesante se preguntaba si sería capaz de afrontar esa situación. ¡Qué ganas de tirar la toalla! Pero no podía. Su hermano estaba claramente entusiasmado, aunque lo que no sabía era que a él le ofendía tener que hacerlo no por diversión, sino que por venganza. El maldito de Dante le había jugado una mala pasada, y eso no era buen augurio. Su hermano no lo sabía aún, y era preferible que ni el ni nadie se enterara de ese asunto. Pero esa carrera estaba claramente manipulada por el dinero, y empresarios vanidosos que solo querían lo mejor para ellos, sin importar, cuantos peligros tuviesen que afrontar sus corredores._

_Descargó un puñetazo contra el colchón de la cama. Demostrando claramente su estado anímico y su inferioridad ante esa situación. ¡Ojala el pudiese hacer algo para evitar tales injusticias! Pero solo era una hormiga en medio de un diluvio intentando sobrevivir como pudiese._

_El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó ilusionado Pops Racer, su hermano tres años menor._

_- Bien, bien, pensando – Le respondió simulando estar igual de contento que él_

_- ¿En que? – Insistió curioso_

_- Que tan difícil será esta carrera – Se sinceró el joven demostrando indirectamente su gran preocupación._

_- Seguro ganarás – Soltó el otro apenas notando el tono de sus palabras. – Ya veraz que… -_

_- Pops – Lo interrumpió claramente decidido_

_- ¿Qué? –_

_- Me arias un favor… - Le dijo_

_- Claro, ¿Qué pasa? –_

_- Si algo llegase a pasarme hoy y no estuviese el día de mañana… - Sonrió tristemente – Me gustaría que no les contaras nada sobre mí a tus hijos –_

_- ¿¡Qué!? – Soltó escéptico el chico - ¿Por…? -_

_- Solo hazme ese favor – Lo volvió a interrumpir – Como gran hermano que eres… Luego entenderás a que me refiero… -_

.

_** -- FIN FLASH BACK -- **_

.

-Finalmente llegó la hora de la carrera – Dijo Pops claramente afectado – Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron a la cumbre más alta de los Andes…. – Los demás permanecieron en silencio para no interrumpir con ningún ruido o gesto semejante relato. – Allí fue cuando ocurrió todo… - Soltó mirando al suelo, y recordando claramente aquélla escena tan traumarte para él…

.

_En Número 5 demostraba gran velocidad en las rectas, pero ahora se aproximaba a la zona de cornisas en curva y contra curva… La más peligrosa de todo el tramo Americano._

_El conductor comenzó a apretar el freno al acercarse peligrosamente a la primera curva, bastante cerrada, que giraba hacía la izquierda. La superó sin problema, pero en su rostro figuraba una mueca de intriga, sabía que solo era capaz de cruzar aquél tramo sin trampas, pero ya había observado como varios coches, bajo el mando de Dante, hacían de las suyas dejando a varios corredores fuera del camino como si fuesen meros obstáculos. Aceleró aprovechando el pequeño tramo recto que separaba una curva de otra, y cada vez que giraba ascendía un poco más. Hasta que a mitad de aquél tramo un coche negro y gris con el número 6 se puso a la par. "Maldición…" pensó el corredor e intentó dejarlo atrás predisponiéndose a las oscuras intensiones de su conductor, pero por más que intentaba, menos lograba separarse de aquél coche. Era cuestión de tiempo. Vio que la curva más alta y peligrosa estaba frente a el, a unos escasos 100 metros de distancia pero, además de eso, como adicional se le sumó una avalancha._

_- ¡Es una broma! – Exclamó angustiado y ambos conductores aceleraron sus vehículos intentando tomar la curva para poder escapar del peligro._

_- Ah no, ¡Tú te quedas! – Exclamó su competidor y comenzó a chocarlo de costado, intentando sacarlo del camino. Mond respondió de la misma manera y pronto se encontraron en una lucha desenfrenada entre ganar y deshacerse del oponente._

_- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó ya enfurecido Racer y chocó al auto negro intentando no perder el control del auto. El coche negro se deslizó medio metro a la izquierda pero volvió por revancha._

_- ¡Despídete! – Exclamó su conductor mientras presionaba un botón para activar un mecanismo secreto: Una cuchilla giratoria que relució con la luz del sol mañanero, mientras cortaba la rueda y el hilo de vida del corredor del número cinco, condenándolo a salirse de la pista y caer al vacío…_

.

Al oír aquél comentario, Meteoro no pudo evitar recordar a su hermano Rex, muerto también en las altas montañas, pero en aquél casa cristo fuertemente traicionero.

Pops Racer, consolado por las caricias silenciosas de su esposa, dejó sin habla a todo el resto de la familia, quienes, inmóviles y choqueados, guardaron silencio en memoria del corredor muerto que, sin saberlo, había sido otro familiar suyo.

Meteoro rompió el silencio

- Ahora veo porqué le pusiste ese nombre al auto – Comentó – El número, principalmente –

- En su memoria… - Concordó Bugía, claramente anonado.

- El blanco… Por la nieve… - Retomó el corredor

- Y el rojo… - Chispita se cayó al no saberlo

- Por la valentía de afrontar el problema, sabiendo que no será fácil salir adelante – Respondió Pops Racer.

- ¿Y la M? – Preguntó Trixie, duda que los otros tres también tenían en mente

- Por su nombre,… Max Racer… - Contestó Mom.

.

La casa parecía en orden, era como si nada hubiese pasado. El rastro de la tragedia no estaba por ninguna parte. Solo daba la sensación de que la familia había salido de viaje.

Atravesaron el, ahora iluminado living y se dirigieron al sótano de la casa, esta vez, con identificador de huella digital, la puerta se abrió de la misma forma que la de la entrada y ambos accedieron como si nada.

El sótano era espacioso y muy bien iluminado, todo estaba acomodado prolijamente en su lugar. Dos mesones grandes, sin contar las mesadas que daban a la pared donde reposaban cientos botellas de distintos tamaños que albergaban sustancias de diversos colores, ocupaban parte de la habitación. Alacenas de color gris perla opaco se encontraban adheridas a la pared, medio metro más arriba que las mesadas.

- Impresionante – Comentó X

- No has visto nada – Le dijo la chica con un dejo de orgullo en la voz. Se acercó al tercer mesón del improvisado laboratorio y sacó de el un rollo de cartulina más grande que el normal. – Estos son los planos – Le dijo a X quien se quedó a su lado.

- No esta mal… De hecho, tiene combinaciones extrañas… De esas que solo se le ocurren a… - Se detuvo en seco.

- ¿A…? – Indagó Rika.

- No importa –

- Claro que si – Dijo la chica sin mirarlo mientras volvía a enrollar el plano y guardarlo dentro de un tubo transportador – Salgamos de aquí – Pero antes de hacer nada se quedó mirando al hombre, quien parecía momentáneamente perdido en sus pensamientos. - ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó preocupada.

- Ah... Si, si – Contestó el hombre y para desviar su atención se acomodó ligeramente la máscara.

- ¿Por qué..? – Preguntó Rika - ¿Eres así de callado? – Dejó el tuvo sobre la mesada – Te obligas a permanecer en silencio, como si fueras una persona totalmente fría – Observó. El hombre la miró bastante impresionado ante tales palabras.

- Soy así – Contestó secamente.

- No es cierto… - Reprochó la chica, y tomó de nuevo el tuvo, donde se encontraba el plano. – Más bien… Eres todo lo contrario – X chasqueó la lengua, algo incomodo.

- ¿A que viene eso? -

- Cuando fuimos a la casa de Meteoro, te noté tenso en todo momento… Pero a la vez, bastante atento a todo lo que ocurría allí – X inclinó la cabeza, como ironizando sus palabras. -… Además, al momento de la entrevista de él con esa arpía… Hiciste un comentario de lo más extraño… -

.

_- Aquí comienzan sus preguntas trampa… - Comentó poniéndose tenso. Los otros dos se alarmaron y miraron a la pantalla como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_- ¿Crees que… Todo esto se puede ir por la borda por culpa de esa mujer? – Preguntó el Inspector Detector._

_- Todo es posible… -_

.

- Sabias perfectamente de lo que ella era capaz, como si ya hubieses sido entrevistado… Pero como X, nunca le diste un reportaje a nadie… - Comentó "inocentemente" la chica. El corredor misterioso se dio cuenta desde un principio a donde pretendía llegar su pequeña compañera de misión, pero solo se dedicó a escucharla, esperando el momento perfecto para intervenir. - ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? –

- Soy inocente – Contestó X cortándole el suspenso – Salgamos de aquí –

- ¿Porqué no me dices que es lo que pasa realmente? – Protestó ella siguiéndolo escaleras arriba – Yo que les ayudo aún ignorando un 90 de la situación – Protestó

- Ese es tu problema – La chica bufó.

- ¿Tan importante es? – Preguntó ella, ya algo histérica - ¿O acaso no confías en mi? – Se puso delante de el.

- Por más de que yo te cuente… No creo que me tomes en serio – Se burló X siguiendo camino, tomándola por el brazo

- Por tener 15 años, no debes subestimarme – Se defendió la chica y añadió en tono de burla – No eres Superman ¿O si? – X se mordió el labio, conteniendo la risa ante semejante comentario.

- No – Contestó tratando de parecer serio

- ¿Ves? Te hice reír – La chica se soltó de él para cerrar la puerta – Después de todo no eres un hielo de persona – El otro se encogió de hombros. Mientras ella se concentraba en cerrar la puerta principal, X desvió la vista hacía el bosque, más precisamente hacía el lugar en el que se encontraba su coche. De repente, se dio cuenta de algo, alguien se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacía la casa

- ¡Salgamos de aquí! – Soltó

- ¿Qué? –

-¡Rápido! – La tomó del brazo y la llevó casi a la rastra hacía el Shooting Star.

.

La funda blanca cayó lentamente al suelo, después de ser arrancada de un tirón para desvelar el misterio. La chapa del mismo color relució pulida con las luces de la habitación y el número 5 en dorado resaltando en su círculo escarlata les arrancó a los presentes una sonrisa de emoción y memoria.

- Da la casualidad... – Comentó Bugía con la cabeza en alto de orgullo – Qué mi trabajo tendrá su mérito -

- No sabes como extrañé ese cinco – Comentó Meteoro quien les dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

- Entonces, si lo extrañaste ¿Qué esperas? Pruébalo – Comentó el mecánico, animándolo con un ligero empujón tras entregarle las llaves del coche. – Le he hecho unos cuantos ajustes y mejoras después de que Rika se deshiciera de ese parasito… – Miró en dirección a un frasquito que reposaba en una de las pizarras más altas. Dentro de el se hallaba dicho chip cuadrado que no habría podido ser mejor denominado que con aquélla palabra.

Meteoro se sentó dentro del coche y puso una mano en el volante y la otra en la llave para darle arranque.

- Bueno, aquí vamos… - Sintió una gran emoción, como si por primera vez piloteara aquél bólido blanco. Giró la llave, y el motor se activó a la milésima de segundo. – Guau, apenas lo arranco y ya me siento el rey del mundo – Bromeó el joven bastante satisfecho por el trabajo de Bugía.

- Bueno, ya, vete a dar una vuelta – Lo animó Chispita.

- OK – Aceleró el corredor y el Mach 5 obedeció sin resistencia a las ordenes de su fiel compañero…

**--**

_**Próximo: Capítulo 5: "¡Juego de vida o muerte!"**_

_ La adrenalina corre por sus venas, la velocidad y el peligro a la orden del día, el misterio atrás de aquél plano, los hilos de vida que nunca fueron cortados… ¿Qué diablos pretenden las personas motivadas por el sucio dinero?_

Ya... me tarde muuuucho, pero acabé el capi 4 xDDDDDDDDD Dejenme un rr please, a ver que opinan xDD


	5. Chapter 5

Volví, con el capi n 5!! xDDDDDDD

**Contestaciones de RR:**

_**Nyx : goddess of darkness:** ¡No te mueras! ¿Sino que hago? Parece ser que el resto quedó caput después del capi 3 porque ni siquiera dejaron señales de vida TT, esta vez,** NO** al bloqueo, **SI** a mi **RACER X** xDDDDDDD _

_Bueno, espero que disfruten de este capi -que lo traje en tiempo record- Y que me dejen RR**s**!! Un beshoo!! Y ahora el fic_

_**Running in the MACH 5!! **_

**--**

_**Capítulo 5: "¡Juego de vida o muerte!"**_

De un salto ya estaba dentro del coche, se ajustó el cinturón y lo encendió al oír como su compañera cerraba la puerta con apuro. Sin siquiera llegar a meditarlo puso el sexto cambio y apretó el acelerador. El Shooting Star se movió velozmente en reversa, y luego, como si nada, volvió a cambiar a primera y aceleró haciendo que su compañero de carreras diese una vuelta en trescientos sesenta sin siquiera detenerse.

- Impresionante… - Comentó Rika apenas repuesta.

- Sujétate – Comentó X y aceleró con violencia. El número nueve, dorado y negro, salió disparado y circuló por el mismo camino por que había llegado a la casa

- ¿Qué…? – Soltó Rika aferrándose al tubo que dentro traía el plano, al ver cuan peligrosamente se acercaban a las luces del otro coche.

- 3…2…1… - El Shooting Star saltó justo a tiempo por encima del coche desconocido y aterrizó varios metros más adelante sin siquiera detenerse.

- Un día de estos me mataras – Protestó Rika mirando hacía atrás en busca del otro coche. Quedó desconcertada – Parece que tenemos compañía – X desvió un momento la vista para centrarla en el espejo retrovisor del auto

- Maldición… – Murmuró al ver más de media docena de autos que lo seguían en caravana. Pisó el acelerador y el número nueve voló por la calle de tierra hasta pisar nuevamente el asfalto de la ruta.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – Le preguntó Rika sin dejar de mirar hacía atrás

- De momento, a ninguna parte… Solo nos divertiremos un rato – La chica morena lo miró con desconcierto

- Como digas… -

El coche negro y dorado rebasó como un rayo a varios coches que circulaban por la cinta asfáltica, con la intención de perder a sus perseguidores antes de entrar nuevamente a la ciudad.

.

.

-¡Wujuuu! – El Mach 5 dio un salto de más de 100 metros de distancia para aterrizar limpiamente en el otro extremo de la pista. - ¡Esto es genial! – Con un ligero volanteo hacía la izquierda el coche dio tres giros en 360º para luego acelerar en la última recta al divisar la línea de meta y cruzarla a más de 250 km por hora. Se detuvo a unos trescientos metros y su conductor, totalmente entusiasmado, intentó relajarse un poco apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. – Asombroso… – Soltó al aire satisfecho mientras dejaba perder su vista en algún punto del cielo. Nunca se había sentido así de reconfortado desde aquellos días en que su hermano Rex lo llevaba a esa pista para enseñarle a pilotar.

Se pasó ambas manos por la cara y se desordenó el pelo, como intentando recomponerse más rápido de todo aquél momento. – ¡Este _**SI**_ que es el verdadero espíritu de las carreras! – Vivó entusiasmado al estadio oscuro y desolado.

Unas horas después, ya mucho más reconfortado, decidió regresar a casa y felicitar por su excelente trabajo a Bugía. Tenía que admitirlo. El auto, prácticamente hecho para el, no podría haber estado en mejores condiciones que las actuales.

Regresó despacio por una de las callejuelas que acababan en la avenida principal y esperó a que el semáforo le diera vía libre para poder pasar. Cuando finalmente se dignó a cruzar…

- ¡X cuidado! – Exclamó Rika, aunque el corredor ya se había percatado. Pisó los frenos y giró el volante hasta que se detuvo paralelo al otro coche separado apenas por un escaso metro y medio de distancia.

Meteoro alcanzó a frenar y se preparó para el impacto que nunca llegó, bastante fuera si alzó la cabeza con la intención de recriminar al otro conductor

- ¡Oye tu! ¿¡Qué no ves que…!? – Se detuvo en seco al reconocer el coche y a su conductor y acompañante - ¿X? ¿Rika? – Soltó escéptico.

- ¿Meteoro? – Soltó la morena al incorporarse en el asiento. Una bala le pasó rozando e impactó en el espejo retrovisor del acompañante.

- ¡Agáchense que nos disparan! – Interrumpió X.

Más de una docena de tiros impactaron en ambos coches, mientras los otros tres se refugiaban como podían. – Se acabó – Sentenció X – Meteoro, no te muevas hasta que yo te diga – Le ordenó a los gritos a su hermano menor. Aceleró el coche y dio vuelta hasta quedar de frente a sus perseguidores. Presionó un botón amarillo, que activó un mecanismo de defensa: Tres ametralladoras salieron a la luz. Dos de ambos lados del coche, y la tercera desde el techo. – Agáchate, esto será peligroso – Le indicó a Rika, quien lo obedeció sin reprimenda. Sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a disparar las tres armas contra los otros coches, que se desorganizaron y terminaron chocados unos contra otros. – Rika, ¡Bájate! –

- ¿Eh? –

- ¡Que te vayas con Meteoro! –

- ¿Estas loco? – Protestó - ¿Quieres que te maten? –

- No – Soltó el hombre preparado para disparar – Solo hazlo por tu bien – Y antes de que ella pudiese ponerle un pero le gritó a Meteoro - ¡Llévate a Rika y ponla a salvo! ¡Luego hablamos! – El corredor, arriba de su Mach 5, no terminó de reaccionar cuando vio como la chica morena salía del otro coche y se dirigía al suyo.

- ¿Quiénes son esos tipos? – Le preguntó mientras veía como la masa de autos que se había acumulado a un costado parecía moverse.

- No tengo idea – Se sinceró ella – Solo se que apenas los vio, me sacó lo más rápido que pudo de la casa –

- ¿De la casa? ¿Qué casa? –

- Te explico luego – Cortó Rika al ver como el Shooting Star se alejaba, como intentando persuadir a sus perseguidores – Salgamos de aquí – Meteoro aceleró bastante serio al ver a su amigo enfrentar a aquellos tipos.

- No podemos dejarlo solo… - Protestó el joven no del todo convencido

- ¿Crees que quiero? – Le dijo la chica – Fueron sus órdenes –

Tres balas más impactaron en la chapa del auto. Rika se abrochó el cinturón y, aún con el miedo aflorando por todos sus poros, se dignó a mirar hacía atrás. Meteoro, por su parte, sufría una disputa interna entre quedarse y ayudar a X o sacar a Rika de allí.

.

– _Fueron sus órdenes –_

.

- ¡Oh, no! – Con eso le bastó para inclinarse ante la primera opción. Pisó el freno y con un volanteo hacía la izquierda, logró que su auto quedase mirando la escena que se sucedía en la avenida.

Miles de balas volaron en todas direcciones obligando al corredor y a su compañera a agacharse un par de veces más, hasta que… - ¡AY! – Unas manchas de sangre salpicaron parte del asiento y ropa de ella. Meteoro la miró con urgencia esperándose lo peor.

- ¿¡Estas bien!? – Preguntó inconcientemente. La chica se giró para mirarlo. Tenía una herida en línea recta justo a la altura del pómulo derecho, y lagrimas en los ojos, producto del dolor.

- Si descuida – Respondió. Miró hacía adelante y ahogó un grito – ¡X! – Alcanzó a articular al ver como uno de los coches pegaba un salto y se dirigía directamente al Shooting Star.

- ¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! – Lanzó Meteoro y aceleró de golpe. El Mach 5, impulsado por los cuatro gatos instalados por Bugía, pegó un salto y chocó de costado con el otro coche desviándolo de su camino, para aterrizar, finalmente, a escasos 10 metros de distancia del número nueve cuyo conductor se quedó asombrado e indignado.

- ¡Te dije que te fueras! –

- ¡Claro! ¿Y que te maten? – Le recriminó con Sarcasmo Racer – ¡Olvídate! –

"_¿Porqué serás tan insistente?"_ Protestó X para sus adentros.

- ¡Salgamos de aquí! –

Mach 5 y Shooting Star salieron de la avenida y tomaron un camino que los guiaba por las montañas de la reserva natural de la zona. 5 de los 7 autos los siguieron desde más atrás, pero ahora sin disparar.

.

_- Como ya dije… – Mencionó el magnate quitándose la pipa de a boca, mientras se paseaba por su oficina, frente a 7 corredores enfundados en sus trajes de carreras.- Quiero que ustedes se deshagan de Racer… Y también –Acotó – Del misterioso X, a quien si es posible, quiero que me lo traigan vivo – Dio una pitada a su pipa y luego lanzó una bocanada de humo rancio. - ¿Les quedó claro? – Los otros asintieron en silencio_

_- Señor… - Mencionó su asistente al ver como se marchaban los corredores por la puerta de la oficina - ¿Qué pasa con el del número 6? –_

_- A ese lo quiero aquí y ahora, no soy tan estúpido como par arriesgar a uno de mis comodines más valiosos – Comentó_

.

El Mach 5 voló por el aire y aterrizó en la calle de tierra que cruzaba parte del bosque de aquella reserva nacional. El Shooting Star lo siguió a poca distancia, y, cinco segundos después, aparecieron los otros 5 coches oscuros que no se cansaban de perseguirlos.

Meteoro aceleró ya bastante fuera de sus cabales

- ¿¡No hay un día en el que pueda relajarme!? – Protestó y tomó una curva que lo guiaba a su izquierda.

- No es mi culpa que a esos tipos se les antojara seguirnos y hacer que nos crucemos contigo – Comentó la chica aferrándose al asiento.

- No lo digo por ustedes… - Se aclaró el chico y aceleró aun más

- ¿Ah no? -

- ¡No! – Tomó otra curva que giraba a la izquierda y se encontró en un tramo de camino de cornisa – Oh, genial… - Comentó con sarcasmo.

- ¿A que viene ese no? –

- A que… Justo hoy mi padre me prohíbe correr los 100 mil kilómetros alrededor del mundo… -

- ¿¡Qué no vas a correr!? – Lo interrumpió

- ¡No se! – La atajó el otro, mientras volanteaba hacía la izquierda

- ¿Por qué no? –

- Dame un minuto ¿si? – La detuvo el chico al ver cuan peligrosamente se le acercaban dos autos negros: Uno por detrás y otro por la derecha – A mi no me joden – Comentó y aceleró un poco, tomó otra curva hacía la derecha y en ese momento el coche de atrás aceleró con la intensión de chocarlo - ¡Seguí participando! – Comentó Racer y obligó al Mach 5 a dar un salto. El coche oscuro que lo perseguía pasó por debajo del bólido blanco y se salió del camino, cayendo por el acantilado.

- Impresionante… - Comentó Rika, cuando Racer recobró el control de su coche. Un golpe del costado derecho casi provoca el desbarranque del Mach 5.

- ¡Mierda, me había olvidado de ese! – Protestó Meteoro con urgencia, y le devolvió el golpe de cotado al otro. Una lucha desenfrenada comenzó a disputarse entre ambos coches, mientras seguían en el camino sinuoso intentando deshacerse del otro con cierta dificultad. Metros atrás, el Shooting Star vivía una situación similar con un coche que no lo dejaba en paz.

- ¡Me tenes cansado! - Comentó X bastante artado de tener que lidiar con aquél coche oscuro. Pisó el freno y con un volanteo rápido, logró que el Shooting Star diera una vuelta en 360 grados y sacara a su contrincante del camino. – ¡Eso…! – Se interrumpió a si mismo al ver como otro coche, igual al anterior, lo había rebasado de un salto y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía el, ya en apuros, Mach 5.- A estos les pagaron – Comentó. – Estoy seguro – Aceleró.

- ¡Meteoro, ahí viene otro más! –

- Como si no fuera suficiente con este… – Comentó frustrado Racer. Rika se giró para concentrar su atención en el coche de atrás, mientras el corredor se encargaba del de su derecha.

- No me digas que… - Articuló al ver como el coche aceleraba rápidamente - ¡Va a saltar! –

- ¿¡QUE!? – Soltó Meteoro incrédulo – No me jodas Rika –

- Lo hizo, fue un amague, solo para calcular – Comentó la chica bastante seria. Meteoro aceleró mientras pudo y agarró otra curva que lo llevaba hacía la izquierda, el Mach 5 dio un salto violento lo que casi ocasionó que su conductor perdiera el control.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –

- ¿Un bache? – Contestó Rika aún aferrada al asiento. Meteoro contuvo un bufido.

El baúl del bólido blanco se abrió un poco permitiendo ver los ojos llorosos de un niño regordete y un chimpancé que se agarraba la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntó el niño al mono, quien se encogió de hombros, vieron a un coche negro acercarse a toda velocidad, seguido del Shooting Star. – Ay, no… –

X parpadeó, pensó por un momento que su visión le había jugado una mala pasada, pero para desgracia suya, no era así. Había visto como el baúl del Mach 5 se abría ligeramente para dejar ver parte de la cara del hermano más pequeño de la familia Racer: Chispita y no solo el, sino que también estaba Chito.

- No puede ser… - Murmuró.

El móvil de Rika comenzó a sonar.

- Que oportuno – Comentó Racer mientras se concentraba a seguir empujando al coche de su derecha. La chica contestó a la llamada.

- ¿Hola? – Pretendió parecer tranquila – X ¿Qué haces? –

- Dile a Meteoro que Chispita y Chito están atrás –

- ¿Qué Chispita y Chito, que? – Soltó escéptica

- No será verdad… - Comentó Racer claramente desanimado al recordar la mala costumbre de su hermano y Chito, de mandarse dentro del baúl cada vez que tenían oportunidad.

- Ya te enteraste ¿verdad? – Le preguntó aún sin cortar la llamada.

- Van a ver cuando los agarre… - Comentó Racer

- ¡Meteoro, cuidado! –Se oyó la voz de X desde el móvil.

Tal y como Rika había predicho, el auto oscuro de detrás dio un salto y se dirigió en dirección al número 5.

- ¡Oh, no! – Soltó Meteoro y pisó el acelerador aún sabiendo que ya era tarde – Mierda, no lograré evitarlo – Para colmo, el coche de su derecha siguió empujándolo hacía la izquierda. - ¿¡Y ahora que!? -

.

La casa de los Racer se encontraba tranquila, Mom charlaba animadamente con Trixie, mientras terminaban de ordenar la ropa que la mujer había lavado hacia unas horas. Bugía, aún en el garaje, seguía discutiendo con Pops para ver que sería mejor que le añadieran al Mach 5 para la próxima carrera en pista, tras ver las jugadas sucias de varios corredores en la anterior. Discutían intentando acordar cual sería la mejor arma de defensa pero al mismo tiempo que sea fácil de usar y que no rompa las reglas, cosa difícil ya que directamente, prohibían todo tipo de elementos de esa clase.

- Me rindo… - Declaró Bugía – Tendremos que esperar a ver que opina Meteoro del auto para seguir adelante… -

- Ahora que lo pienso, se esta tardando mucho –

- Tal vez quiso desquitarse un poco –

- ¿Desquitarse? –

- No se, digo… - Lo atajó el chico – Después de la carrera de anoche, seguramente habrá querido desahogarse un poco en la pista –

.

A Rika y Meteoro se les heló la sangre al ver como el coche negro se dirigía a ellos haciendo una parábola limpia

- Estamos perdidos…. – Sentenció ella totalmente aterrada. El corredor no sabía que hacer, estaba ocupado en intentar mantenerse en la pista. Consideró por un momento la idea de lanzarse hacía la izquierda pero tuvo que rechazarla inmediatamente, era un barranco en noventa grados y no había muchas posibilidades de que salieran bien parados si se arriesgaban.

Cuando ya no quedaban esperanzas Rika vio como el Shooting Star se elevaba en el aire y chocaba limpiamente al otro coche, enviándolo al vacío.

- Impresionante… – Comentó cuando el número nueve volvió a la calle.

- ¡Gracias X, ahora me las arreglo con este! – Comentó Meteoro un poco más seguro de si mismo. Pisó el freno y vio como el otro coche se adelantaba unos pocos metros. - ¡Despídete! – Lanzó al aire y obligó al Mach 5 a girar en 360 y dejar fuera del camino al otro coche con un solo golpe. – Eso es – Vivó mucho más animado.

- Son muy buenos… - Comentó la chica – Los dos son geniales conduciendo – Agregó totalmente orgullosa.

- Si… Conduciendo… - Comentó Meteoro viendo a su compañero de carreras – Pero creo que Bugía me colgará apenas vea el estado del auto –

- ¿Ah si? –

- Más o menos – Admitió

Ambos coches se detuvieron en un llano a 500 metros de una curva desolada. Meteoro se bajó del Mach 5 y se dirigió directamente a la parte trasera. Abrió el baúl.

- Oh… Gracias a Dios que paraste – Comentó Chispita visiblemente afectado mientras se incorporaba tambaleante

- ¿Se puede saber que hacían ustedes dos ahí? – Protestó el chico. Chito se agarró la cabeza al oír el tono de las palabras de este, y señaló instintivamente al niño regordete

- Eh… Yo... – El niño le lanzó una mirada fulminante – Queríamos saber que tan bien estaba el Mach 5 –

- Si, claro… - Y comenzó a recriminarles lo peligroso que era venir ahí.

Rika por su parte, se dirigió a X y mirando a Racer a lo lejos comentó.

- No pude evitar darme cuenta de que ustedes dos conducen exactamente igual… -

- Coincidencia – La atajó el otro.

- No inventes… -

- Que si… Coincidencia – Rika soltó un bufido.

- ¡Mira eso! – Señaló a la distancia. Tres columnas de humo se elevaban a lo lejos, por el camino en el que habían llegado.

- La policía no tardará en llegar – Le advirtió X al ver que Meteoro Chispita y Chito se acercaban a ellos.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? –

- Tendremos que tomar otro camino –

El Shooting Star bajó por la meseta a prudente velocidad, seguido a distancia por el Mach 5.

- ¿Por qué será…? – Comentó Rika aferrándose al cinturón de seguridad mientras X conducía por el traicionero camino. – Que siempre tratas de esquivar mis puntos de vista – X se tardó un momento en responder mientras doblaba un poco a la derecha para evitar un tronco caído

- ¿A que te refieres? – Contestó en tono serio. Rika miró hacia la derecha.

- Es raro lo que voy a decir… Pero siempre pasa cuando indago un poco de ti… Pero seré directa – Dijo de golpe – Ambos conducen de la misma manera y no me lo negarás – Le contestó clavándole una mirada de amenaza – Es como si a ambos les hubiese enseñado la misma persona – Este comentario logro que X comenzara a reírse. - ¿Qué? – Protestó ella – No te lo tomes a chiste – Se ofendió. X intentó serenarse un poco mientras esquivaba un árbol curveado hacía la izquierda de manera poco natural.

- No me lo tomo a chiste – Aclaró – Porque el que le enseñó a el… Fui yo – Rika se lo quedó mirando

- Un minuto… ¿Tu que? –

- Ya te he dicho… - Comentó X reacio a seguirle mintiendo – Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe… - Suspiró – Lastima que ahora estoy muerto –

- ¿Muer…to? – Repitió la chica y de repente se dio cuenta – Entonces… Tú… - Balbuceó. – ¿¡Eres su hermano Rex!? –

- Ya no – Aclaró el. – Ahora solo soy un misterioso corredor -

- Dios… - Comentó Rika un poco más recuperada – Fingiste tu muerte… ¿Para salvarles? – Recordaba todos los comentarios que había escuchado en la C.I.B que aludían al conductor del Shooting Star.

- Más o menos – Comentó el otro no del todo convencido con esa idea – En realidad, para no causarles más problemas –

- ¿¡Pero que dices!? – Lo reprendió Rika – Te consideran un héroe, aunque tus últimos tiempos demostrasen lo contrario… - Recordó la charla que había tenido con Trixie y Chispita cuando fue a la casa de estos. – Sobretodo… Meteoro – X desvió la mirada por un momento para fijarse en ella.

- ¿Qué? –

- Trixie me contó… Que en el día de tu muerte… -

._**.**_

_** - - - FLASH BACK - - -**_

.

_Un ánimo penoso asfixiaba a los presentes, totalmente vestidos de negro. Respiraban con dificultad, ahogados en lágrimas de tristeza. El féretro era el centro de toda la atención, recubierto de flores de todos los familiares, relucía a los tenues rayos de sol que lograban filtrarse entre las nubes. Todo el mundo lloraba o sollozaba, pero el que más parecía afectado que el resto, ere un pequeño niño de tan solo diez años._

_Miraba al féretro y se repetía en susurros "No es el… No es el… No es el" una y otra y otra vez. Hasta que su madre lo tomó de la mano para alejarlo un poco de aquella caja de lustrosa madera, donde descansaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermano Rex Racer. _

_Al niño se le cayeron dos grandes lágrimas al ver como el objeto desaparecía lentamente bajo la tierra, y cuando vio a sus familiares lanzarle algunos ramos de rosas no pudo evitar sentir unas ganas tremendas de ir y decirles a todos que el estaba seguro de que su hermano seguía vivo. Que Rex Racer nunca había muerto en las cavernas heladas del Casa Cristo y que se había marchado a algún sitio, como cuando lo hizo al dejar su casa._

_Permaneció varios minutos allí, sin moverse, hasta que sintió como alguien lo abrazaba. Era Trixie, quien tenía sus ojos vidriosos y con lágrimas, intentaba llorar en silencio para no molestarle, aunque le costaba un poco. Meteoro bajó la cabeza, aún firme ante la idea de que acababan de enterrar un cuerpo pero un cuerpo cualquiera, no el de su hermano. Y se juró a si mismo intentar descubrir donde se encontraba este y ayudarlo aún en contra de su voluntad, además de seguir con su legado en las carreras e intentar ser el mejor, tal y como él lo había sido en su momento._

_- Meteoro, Trixie, tenemos que irnos – Oyó la voz ligeramente quebrada de su padre, quien hablaba en susurros. La niña dejó de rodearle el cuello al chico e intentó llevarlo con los demás con un ligero empujón, pero el niño ni se movió._

_- Meteoro… - Pronuncio despacio ella. Pero el niño no parecía reaccionar._

_- Estoy seguro de que… - Comentó de repente – Rex sigue vivo… Lo sé – La niña lo miró con incredulidad, pero decidió no decirle nada en aquél momento, ya tendrían tiempo para discutirlo luego._

.

_** - - - FLASH BACK - - -**_

.

EL Shooting Star se detuvo de golpe, lo que obligó al Mach 5 a derrapar y detenerse apenas a un metro de ellos

- Me estas jodiendo – Respondió X claramente sorprendido. Rika intentó recuperarse de la frenada

- ¡No! – Contestó – Es totalmente cierto – X apoyó la cabeza en el volante, confundido. – No te mortifiques –

- No lo estoy haciendo… Solo que aún hoy me sigue sorprendiendo su habilidad para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas – Confesó.

- ¿Era necesaria semejante frenada? – Preguntó ella

- ¿Querías que choque? – Le tomó el pelo.

- Pues no –

- No lo creo –

- ¡Que si, aún hoy sigue con ese mismo pensamiento! –

- No es cierto –

- ¿Cuántas pruebas quieres además de un testimonio de una persona que es confiable? –

- ¿De que tanto discuten ustedes dos? – Preguntó Meteoro confundido ante el griterío. Los otros se interrumpieron de inmediato.

- Eh, nada… Asuntos de la C.I.B –

- Asuntos de _CONCIENCIA_ de la C.I.B – Aclaró X en susurros

- ¿Eh? – Soltó Meteoro - ¿En serio? –

- Están loquitos… – Comentó Chispita

- Qué va – Protestó Rika – ¿Por que no le preguntas a tu her…? Eh... ¡Ah! Me confundes – Disimuló a tiempo. El corredor arriba de su Mach 5 cada vez entendía menos.

- ¿Eh? – Soltó X aún alarmado - ¡Olvídalo! –

- ¡Soñá! – Protestó ella – Ahora me será imposible –

- ¿Para que te dije? –

- ¿Por apoyo moral? – Sugirió.

- No me jodas… -

- Es cierto – Un silbido de parte de Meteoro los obligó a callarse.

- Escuchen… Parece que no estamos solos – Comentó al oír el ruido de un motor acercarse rápidamente – Salgamos de aquí, pronto –

**-- **

_**Proximo: Capitulo 6: "Los 100 mil kilómetros alrededor del mundo"**_

_"El Rally del que todo el mundo habla comenzará en unos tres dias... ¿Mentiras u ocurrencias para salvar el momento?... La verdad por la que un corredor corre... ¿Situaciones que no tienen salvación?... La vida de muchos peligra tan solo al salir de la linea de largada..."_

**_..._**

**_OK_**. Mi parte favorita fue la del funeral, no se, me salió del alma -hace un rato no más - Y la verdad, me gustó, además en este capi la cosa ya es más argentinizada xDDDDD Bueno, nos vemos en el capi 6!!


	6. Chapter 6

**_JODER!! Yo que queria subir el capi antes de irme de vacas pero mi internet y pc se complotaron para no dejarme!! En fin, aquí dejo mi capi 6 xDD Que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes porque sino era eterno xDD_**

**_REVIEWS: Agus y Moony:_** Ayyy, nope xDDDDD Lo maximo que pueden llegar a ser esos dos es hacerse pasar por hermanos para pasar desapercibidos xDDDDD A ver... Lo del _**Mach 5** que sale acá es invento mio_, si es por lo del nombre del auto... Eso ya es otra cosa xDDD

_Te lo explico: En la serie el creador **Tasuo Yoshida** le tenía vicio a las letras **M y G** y entonces, mediante un juego de palabras creo el nombre. En realidad, la serie se llama, originalmente, **"Mahha go go go"** Y la familia se llama **Mifune**... Da la casualidad (a proposito por supuesto) que Meteoro se llama **Go Mifune**, entonces, Usaron la **M** en el coche parar representar a **Mifune Motors** además de omenajear a la familia y el número **5 **en japones se pronuncia igual que el **"Go!"** de Ingles, entonces al decir **Mahha Go Go Go** es como una especie de alución al corredor y a su familia de seguir corriendo xDDDD Jjajaja, encima, esta regla tmb incluye a Trixie, cuyo nombre original es **Michi Shimura**._

**_Ahora el fic xD_**

**_Running in the Mach 5!_**

**_--_**

_**Capitulo 6: "Los 100 mil kilómetros alrededor del mundo (I)"**_

"_**La blanca nieve Teñida por el sabor amargo de una trampa"**_

Ambos coches retomaron camino, intentando alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel desconocido que se les estaba acercando.

.

_- Escúchame bien… - Sentenció el magnate con las manos sobre el escritorio, escudriñando con la mirada al corredor del número 6- Más te vale que dejes de hacerte el lindo y te pongas las pilas – Comentó en tono elevado – Si mis hombres no se deshacen de Racer… - La verdad es que apenas los otros siete se marcharon, el magnate ya había dado por sentado que regresarían con las manos vacías - … Tú serás el encargado de hacerlo en la próxima carrera, sea cual sea – Dijo al tener el Rally y las semifinales a la vuelta de la esquina. – Más te vale que lo dejes fuera de competencia… - El joven, bastante asqueado por el humo de la pista, comentó haciéndose el tonto_

_- Por curiosidad ¿no? ¿Porqué quiere deshacerse de Racer, señor? -_

_- Motivos… - Titubeó un momento el hombre mientras deslizaba su pipa de un lado hacia el otro de su boca – Que no te incumben muchachito – El corredor se dio vuelta para retirarse – Antes de que te vayas – Se obligó a mirar a su interlocutor. – No lo olvides, los motivos no importan, solo el monto que te prometí… -_

_El joven asintió en silencio y se fue sin hacer ruido. Aún tenía el casco en sus manos y estaba cansado de tanto practicar arriba de su auto. Pero tenía que reconocer que Racer no era un oponente fácil, le molestaba tener que transformarse en verdugo por una causa, dadas las circunstancias, justa para el._

.

Meteoro detuvo su maltrecho Mach 5 a la vera de un inmenso lago, a más de dos kilómetros de distancia de la última parada, seguido del Shooting Star del que se bajó X. Racer lo hizo también y ambos se encontraron a mirad del camino que separaba a los dos coches. Rika salió del auto y se apoyó ligeramente en el capó y no mencionó palabra alguna, estaba ofendida, pero consigo misma. Chispita y Chito se asomaron un poco para escuchar la conversación, pero al final se decidieron a acercarse a Rika con la excusa de pasar el rato. Aunque claramente estaban más interesados en el motivo que los llevó a moverse hasta allí. Cuando se pusieron al lado de ella, esta apenas giró la cabeza para mirarlos. Solo se dedicaron a permanecer en silencio para escuchar a los corredores.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó el corredor del Mach 5

- Tendremos que dividirnos y… - Rika miró hacía atrás. Tenía la impresión de que algo se había movido a lo lejos. Chispita también lo hizo

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó. De la nada, vieron como unos árboles a la distancia se movían y de ellos, emergía otro coche más completamente de negro y con un seis pintado en el centro del capó.

- Oh, no… - Articuló Rika. De la nada, desde el techo del recién aparecido coche salió lo que parecía ser una ametralladora. - ¡Cuidado! – Y obligó a Chispita y Chito a agacharse justo a tiempo para refugiarse de una lluvia de balas. Meteoro y X se lanzaron al suelo.

- Como para completar con la frutilla del postre – Comentó con el mayor de los sarcasmos X.

- Pero, ¿Solo es uno? – Preguntó Chispita, apenas levantando la cabeza

- No es cualquiera, ese es el coche que intentó sacar a Meteoro de la pista y casi lo obliga a romper el record de tu hermano –

- ¿Ese tipo? – Protestó Chispita y se dispuso a levantarse

– Idiota, ¿Acaso quieres morir? –

- No, bueno no – Y respirando con dificultad comentó - Chito, me asfixias… - El mono le rodeaba el cuello, pero al ver los gestos de este, se decidió a soltarlo.

- ¿Tienes una gomera? – Le preguntó la chica

- ¿Para que quieres una gomera? – Acotó Meteoro mientras cambiaba de sitio para salvarse de las balas.

- ¿Tenes una? –

- No –

- ¿Una liga? –

- Liga no – Respondió Chispita – ¿Pero tu bincha no es lo mismo? -

- ¡Ah! Mi colita –

- ¿Colita? –

- Si – Se la quitó del cabello, y adquirió un tamaño relativamente pequeño

- Eso daña las raíces del pelo –

- Si, bueno, lo discutimos luego señor especialista – Tomó una piedra y se colocó de rodillas, alzando lentamente la cabeza – ¡Toma! – Tal y como había pensado, la colita entre sus dedos corazón e índice, le sirvió como gomera y la lanzó lo suficientemente cerca como para destrozar el espejo retrovisor del conductor.

- ¡Fuego! – Gritó Chispita ayudando a la chica pero lanzando las piedras con la mano. Las balas cesaron por un momento, cosa que los dos corredores aprovecharon para interceptar al recién llegado sacándolo de un tirón del coche.

- ¿¡Acaso te mandaron a matarnos!? – Preguntó Meteoro enfurecido mientras lo inmovilizaba con la rodilla en la espalda.

- ¿Quién fue? – Preguntó X, mientras ejercía parte de su peso en el brazo izquierdo y la cabeza del otro. Rika le quitó el casco. Los cabellos rubios del corredor relucieron ante los rayos de luna mientras forcejeaba por liberarse.

- Vine por mi cuenta –

- Claro… A los tiros también ¿No? – Protestó sarcástico Chispita.

- Disculpen – Articuló el otro – Pero tengo que decirles algo que realmente les interesará a los dos – Comentó desde el suelo

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Meteoro alivianando un poco su peso sobre el otro corredor.

- Esos sabotajes… Son solo la punta del Iceberg… - Comentó – Las cosas se van a poner peores si no llegas a participar en el próximo rally –

- ¿Los 100 mil kilómetros alrededor del mundo? – Preguntó X - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –

- Mucho… - Respiró con dificultad, los otros dos se quitaron para dejarle espacio – Si no corres, te obligarán con amenazas, comenzaran a llegarte cartas, advertencias, tal vez baleen tu casa… Todo puede pasar – Se levantó

- ¿Quién es el que planea todo esto? –

- Mi jefe – Chispita levantó los puños.

- Pues dile que se puede ir bien a cag… - Meteoro le tapó la boca

- Luego lo puteas, ahora dime ¿Quién es ese? – Se dirigió al corredor del número 6

- Se llama Jones… Es todo lo que se, nunca oí su nombre… -

- ¿Porqué trabajas para el? – Inquirió X

- Eso ya es mi problema –

- ¿Por que lo haces? – Preguntó amenazante Rika, quien comenzaba a perder los estribos - ¡Es un asesino! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? –

- Si, pero no puedo irme ahora… - Respondió el otro tomando su casco.

- Entonces ¿A que has venido? – Preguntó Meteoro confundido

- Corran en el rally con Togokan tal y como hicieron en el casa cristo, pero cuidado, habrá varios que los quieran sacar – Se subió a su auto y arrancó – Tengan en cuenta esto es por su propio bien y el de su familia –

.

.

- ¿¡Porqué soy yo el que se entera siempre al último!? – Protestó desde el tubo del teléfono el corredor japonés, Taejo Togokan

- Oye, bueno, no se, fue todo muy rápido, de hecho, yo no entiendo nada, bueno casi… - Intentó detenerlo Meteoro – Lo único que se es que si no corremos en el rally, tendremos problemas – Esto último lo dijo en susurros. Estaba haciendo una llamada a contrabando desde su casa a las 3 de la mañana.

- ¿Problemas como cuales? – Inquirió Togokan no del todo convencido. _"¿Porqué siempre me la pone más difícil?"_ se preguntó el corredor del número cinco pensando en una respuesta lo más corta posible.

- Digamos, ¿Como que tomen de rehén a tu hermana? – Respondió no del todo seguro el otro. Hubo un silencio corto.

- Me recuerda al sucio de Musha… -

- No, este es peor, mucho peor… - Comentó el otro.

- Bueno, está bien, me has convencido… - Comentó Togokan si dar más vueltas. Meteoro tardó en reaccionar ¿Así de fácil? - Nos vemos en los Andes –

- Está bien – Y cortó la llamada. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió, lo más silenciosamente posible, hacía su cuarto. Fue entonces cuando un pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza _"¿Los Andes? ¿¡Como voy a llegar a los Andes sin que mi padre se entere!?"_ se puso nervioso.

.

.

- ¡Buenos días! – Soltó alegremente Trixie como todas las mañanas. Y tras saludar como era debido a todos, preguntó - ¿Meteoro está despierto? –

- A medias… - Le respondió el otro, aunque la verdad, no había dormido más de dos horas. Bugía bajó el periódico para mirarlo.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? – El otro arqueó las cejas. – Tienes una cara… – El corredor se miró en el espejo del comedor.

- Si… Supongo – Soltó no del todo convencido tras descubrir sus marcadas ojeras.

- Oye ¿Se puede saber que te pasó ayer? – Le preguntó su padre tras beber un sorbo de su café. Meteoro, entre medio de Bugía y Trixie no entendía a que se refería. – Estoy hablando del Mach 5 – Señaló al garaje. Su hijo no pudo evitar recordar su llegada a la casa la noche anterior…

.

_**- - - FLASH BACK - - -**_

.

El Mach 5 entró en el garaje de los Racer y su conductor se quedó meditabundo en el asiento, mientras Chispita y Chito lo observaban, dubitativos.

- Oye Meteoro ¿Qué tal estuvo tu…? ¡AH! ¿¡Qué le pasó al MACH 5!? – Exclamó horrorizado Bugía al ver el estado del coche.

- No preguntes… - Respondió el otro apenas moviéndose hacía un costado. Trixie apareció seguida de Pops y Mom Racer.

- Dios, ¡Meteoro estas sangrando! – Exclamó su mejor amiga mientras se acercaba al coche. El corredor apenas se percató de que el rose de una bala le había dejado semejante herida, pero ni siquiera sentía dolor.

Chispita y Chito se bajaron del auto para darle paso a Trixie, quien no tardó en sacar a su amigo de allí.

- ¿Donde te metiste? – Preguntó Pops bastante inflado de curiosidad.

- Un tiroteo – Mintió el otro

- Claro, y el coche esta tan agujereado como si hubieses sido una pared entre medio – Retrucó el cada vez más hinchado. Su hijo apenas seguía el hilo de la conversación, estaba agotado, confundido, y mareado. Apenas distinguía donde estaba parado, tanto, que tuvo que usar el botón H de emergencia para poder llegar a casa.

La cena estaba lista, pero se negó a comerla, solo quería bañarse y acostarse, estaba demasiado confundido para su gusto. Los demás no pusieron trabas, pero se lo quedaron mirando de tal forma que comprendió que apenas se despertara al día siguiente, se vería obligado a testificar, si, testificar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Claro, si Chispita y Chito no se adelantaban y revelaban todo.

Durmió un poco, tal vez una hora o así… Pero luego, se la pasó dando vueltas por la cama, desesperado.

Necesitaba avisarle a Togokan, y esperaba que Chispita y Chito no hubiesen dicho nada al respecto para no arruinar sus planes, trazados sobre la marcha. El contaría todo al día siguiente, bueno, omitiendo algunas cositas que, por el momento, prefería mantener en secreto. Así que finalmente se levantó y se dirigió hacía el teléfono. Con mucha suerte, Taejo no lo mataría por llamarlo a semejantes horas, y esperaba no tener que sacarlo de su siesta, si es que tenía la costumbre de dormir en la tarde.

.

_**- - -FIN FLASH BACK - - -**_

.

- Ah eso… - Se hizo el tonto, quería ganar tiempo

- ¿Qué pasó anoche, Meteoro Racer? – Repitió lentamente su padre, comenzando a impacientarse.

- Este… - No sabía como iba a terminar todo aquello pero se decidió a contarle todo, exceptuando su conversación con X y luego con el corredor del número 6, cosa en la que Chispita lo miró extrañado. – Eso es todo… -

- ¿Qué te quisieron matar? – Soltó Bugía incrédulo.

- ¿Y te lo tomas tan a la ligera? – Protestó Trixie

- Si y no… - Reprochó el otro – Pero aún así seguiré corriendo – Miró a su padre. Pops Racer parecía meditabundo. Se rascó el bigote y tomó aire para decir

- Correrás, pero no en el rally – Eso se lo esperaba. Así que tendría que pensar en un plan B y pronto. Togokan había aceptado y X no tenía problemas, aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea, así que ahora quedaba el. De contrabando, pero iría.

- Bueno, como digas – Aceptó su hijo tomándoselo bastante bien.

.

.

- Meteoro Racer ¿En que estás pensando? – Preguntó Trixie, cuando ella, Meteoro y Bugía eran los únicos tres en la casa. El aludido sonrió con suficiencia.

- Los necesito – Fue lo único que dijo.

- Antes de que nos cuentes tus planes… Encontré por casualidad _esto_ dentro del auto – Dijo Bugía sacando un tuvo cilíndrico negro. – Parece que tiene algo dentro – Se lo pasó a Racer.

- Esto lo llevaba Rika anoche – Comentó el corredor recordando como la chica se aferraba a el. - ¿Pero que es? –

- Ábrelo para ver – Opinó Trixie curiosa. Meteoro obedeció y movió el tuvo cilíndrico para sacar un gran pedazo de papel enrollado. Entre los tres lo desenrollaron lentamente y se encontraron con un plano.

- ¡Es el motor de un coche! – Reconoció Bugía al instante. - ¿Pero quien lo diseño? – Le preguntó al corredor de Mach 5.

- No sé, de hecho, de eso es lo que entendí nada – Confesó. Trixie arqueó ambas cejas.

- Mirándolo bien… - Comentó Bugía esforzando un poco la vista mientras se rascaba el mentón – Su diseño es similar a los que hace tu padre – Los otros dos parecían escépticos.

- ¿Es una broma? – Articuló su amigo, pero mirando con atención el diseño incompleto tuvo que admitir que había muchas similitudes con los que solía trazar su padre. –Es cierto… -

- Valla… Oigan, si tiene nombre – Contestó Trixie señalando la esquina inferior derecha del plano. - Es de West… -

- ¿El padre de Rika? –

- Así parece – Dijo Meteoro mirando a sus dos amigos. Y dejando el mapa de lado retomó – Tengo un problema… - Luego de contarles los detalles de los cuales su padre y los demás no se habían enterado, Bugía y Trixie parecían escandalizados.

- Pero tu padre te ha prohibido correr en ese rally – Le recordó Trixie

- Bueno si… -

- Y además… ¿De donde sacarás el dinero para ir? – Agregó Bugía.

- No sé… - Contestó Meteoro cada vez más molesto.

- Y…-

- Ya entendí – Contestó el chico atajando los problemas, ya conocidos por el. – Lo que debemos hacer ahora es…- El timbre de la casa lo interrumpió, obligándolo a poner los ojos en blanco. Salió del garaje, acompañado de los otros dos, y, tras rodear el living, abrió la puerta de entrada. Delante de el se encontró con Rika y X.

- ¿Qué tal? – Sonrió la niña, con una curita en el pómulo derecho.

- Pasen – Les respondió Racer y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

.

.

- Entonces es oficial. Correrás en el rally – Comentó Rika tras oír un poco de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la casa la noche anterior.

- Si… Se podría decir…- Respondió Meteoro no del todo convincente.

- Tu padre no te dejó, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó X, recordando viejos tiempos. Racer asintió, algo avergonzado.

- Supongo que se te ocurrió algo – Comentó Rika

- Bueno si… Pero… -

- A ver… Dime – Lo animó la morena

- Con Trixie se nos había ocurrido "Ir al caribe" – Hizo comillas en el aire – Mientras que a Bugía lo "Llamaban de urgencia desde México por que un pariente suyo estaba grave" –

- Si… Triste – Comentó el mecánico.

- Interesante… ¿Y cual es el problema? –

- Necesitamos pruebas – Respondió Meteoro dando un suspiro de resignación. Rika miró su reloj.

- Dame dos horas, eso es demasiado sencillo de resolver…- Respondió la chica. Los otros cuatro la miraron - ¿Qué? ¿Para que creen que existe el photoshop? –

- Pero no tenemos como ir a los Andes – La atajó Trixie, también avergonzada.

- El CIB se encargará de eso – Respondió X. – Ustedes, simplemente, sigan manteniendo esa mentira en pie -

.

.

- _Nos encontramos en Tierra del Fuego… El punto de América más cercano al antártico, con una temperatura actual de 12 grados bajo cero_ – Informó uno de los comentaristas de la carrera mientras tiritaba ligeramente.

- _Así es, George, pero mirando hacía las gradas de la pista, parece que la temperatura es mucho más agradable…_ - Comentó su compañero. – _La gente comienza a amucharse en las gradas para ver el comienzo de este fantástico rally que no se realiza desde hace unos treinta años._ – Ambos comentaristas acercaron sus cabezas al vidrio de la cabina del gigantesco zeppelín, con una pantalla grande adherida a el, en el que se encontraban.

- _Cierto Fred. Mirando el mapa de ruta el día de hoy la carrera comenzará aquí, en Tierra del Fuego y se extenderá por toda la patagonia Argentina hasta llegar al paso de Pino Hachado, en Neuquén, para cruzar a Chile y subir hasta la región de Arica y Parinacota y así poder cruzar la frontera y llegar a la ciudad de Desaguadero en Perú… _-

- _Uh… Esto se pondrá interesante_ – Comentó Fred _– Haciendo un análisis detallado de la geografía de este tramo, nos encontramos con una zona empinada, en subida, siempre en cornisa, con curvas y contra curvas bastante jugadas. _–

- _Además de la espesa nieve en esta época_ – Acotó George.

- _Cierto, cierto. No nos olvidemos también de las actitudes de algunos corredores que nos han dejado picando en la última carrera. Dios quiera que en esta no se muera nadie… _– Comentó algo incomodo.

- _Hablando de corredores… _- Retomó George – _Según la lista, tenemos un total de 100 equipos de todas partes del mundo… _-

- _¡Wow, esos son trescientos coches sobre la pista!_ – Exclamó Fred haciendo cuentas – _A ver, entre los más importantes se encuentra el equipo, ya visto en el casa cristo de Togokan, Racer y X, pero esta vez, bajo el apellido Racer_ –

- _Si, si, pero también está el equipo de __Snake__, quien seguro les hará frente _–

- _Ahora, para resaltar en los equipos nuevos, tenemos al equipo con el corredor del número 6, el que llegó segundo después de Racer en la carrera anterior, el murciélago…_ -

- _Que tétrico…_ -

- _Y que lo digas_ – Respondió George

- _Vamos a ver, que está sucediendo en la pista en estos momentos, faltando apenas diez minutos para comenzar… _- Soltó Fred. George bostezó

- _Discúlpame pero apenas son las cinco de la mañana y ya casi tenemos el sol en nuestras caras…_ - Comentó algo incomodo mirando hacía el este, donde el cielo se tornaba cada vez más celeste, anunciando la pronta llegada del sol. – _Oye Ben, ¿Qué novedades has conseguido?_ – La vos temblorosa de un reportero llegó a sus oídos acompañada de la imagen de este en una pantalla de 32 pulgadas ubicada a un costado del improvisado estudio aéreo en el que se encontraban.

- _Si Fred, George verán_ – El reportero comenzó a caminar por la línea de salida mientras veía como varios corredores se encontraban reunidos con sus equipos debatiendo o asegurándose de algunas cosas – _El ambiente aquí es de una tensión palpable, tanto, que te hace doler el estomago de los mismos nervios …_- Tomó aire – _Pero si de rumores estamos hablando pues, hay muchos y muy diversos, se dice que varios coches están equipados con trampas para deshacerse de sus oponentes pero, también, con muchas más armas y cualidades de las que nos podamos imaginar… – _El camarógrafo hizo una toma de todos los coches que alcanzaba a filmar su cámara – Aunque esta imagen, demuestre lo contrario... –

- _¿Algún rumor sobre alguno en particular?_ – Preguntó Fred, bastante curioso.

- _La verdad que, tengo una lista de por lo menos diez personas…_ - Comentó el reportero – _Pero, en pocas palabras, todos dicen lo mismo… Deshacerse de Racer y su equipo… _-

.

- ¡Fue una verdadera locura! – Comentó Meteoro agarrándose la cabeza horas antes de la carrera. - ¿¡Cómo se les ocurre poner el equipo a mi nombre!? – X no decía nada, pero miraba a Togokan con seriedad

- Fui el último en inscribirme – Se excusó este – Y te recuerdo que el nombre del equipo, es por orden de llegada –

- No puede ser… - Soltó histérico el corredor – Es como si le pusiese un cartel de neón a mi padre diciéndole, _¡Mira, aquí estoy, corriendo la carrera que tu tanto odias!_ – Acotó con tono cínico.

- Ya, cálmate – Le habló Rika - Eso es lo menos importante ahora –

- Si bueno, pero es que me saca –

- Lo discuten después – Lo cortó Rika – Ahora tenemos otro problema… –

- Los rumores… - Reveló X – Adivinen a quien tenemos como una de las reporteras… –

- No inventes… - Comentó Trixie dándose una idea de quien podría tratarse – Esa arpía… -

- Exacto – Afirmó el corredor enmascarado. Rika dio un suspiro mientras Bugía tragaba saliva.

- Manténganse lo más alejados posible de ella – Les indicó el Inspector Detector mientras se acomodaba los lentes, su celular sonó y con un gesto se alejó unos metros del grupo.

- Como si ya no las tuviésemos difíciles – Comentó Meteoro, quien comenzaba a entrar en pánico, de solo recordar aquél maldito reportaje con esa mujer.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo durará la carrera? – Preguntó Togokan para cambiar de tema y alivianar un poco la tensión

- Algo así como un día – Respondió Rika.

- ¿Tanto? – Preguntó.

- Es que es de Aquí a Perú, no te creas que estamos a la vuelta de la esquina – El chico asintió.

- Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de terminar con esto – Comentó el nipón.

- Yo tampoco Taejo,… Yo tampoco… – Le respondió Meteoro.

.

.

Bien aferrados estaban los dedos de su mano izquierda en la superficie curva del volante de su auto. Ya habían terminado su pequeña reunión con el equipo antes de la carrera y ahora, cada uno de los tres corredores se encontraba en su respectivo coche, esperando a que comenzara la cuenta regresiva. Respiró profundo, intentando destensarse, aunque la atmósfera a su alrededor no ayudaba mucho. Según tenía entendido, Bugía, Trixie y Rika irían en el helicóptero para brindarles ayuda desde el aire. Eso, lo aliviaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo tranquilo. Tenía miedo. Su padre había perdido a un hermano allí, y la verdad, no le agradaba mucho la de que se enterase _"por casualidad"_ de que su hijo, otra vez, lo había desobedecido y se había metido en un rally en el cual no tenía la más mínima idea de si iba a salir ileso o no.

- Me quiero matar… - Masculló entre dientes mientras apretaba con violencia el volante, ahora con sus dos manos

- Tranquilo… - Escuchó la voz de Trixie por el comunicador inalámbrico instalado en su casco. – Solo… Corre – Ese comentario le causo una gracia momentánea al chico.

- OK – Dijo un poco más reconfortado.

- ¿Estas bien? – Oyó la voz de X.

- Supongo – Meteoro se mordió el labio – Aunque estaré mejor cuando crucemos la línea de meta –

- Eso, dalo por seguro – Le contestó Togokan.

"**10…"** ¡Por fin! La tan ansiada cuenta regresiva había dado inicio. El, y los otros dos, se alegraron momentáneamente **"9…8…7…6…"** Meteoro movió con lentitud su mano derecha y la posiciono sobre la llave para darle arranque al Mach 5. **"…5…"** El rugido de los 300 motores se oyó casi al unísono y obligó al público a callarse y centrar su atención en la pista.** "4…3…2…1… ¡YA!".**

Los primeros autos salieron a toda velocidad mientras los demás esperaban a que los de adelante se movieran.

- Dios, ¡Esto será eterno! – Exclamó Togokan, al ver que tenían más de 60 autos adelante.

.

- _Uy, si que la largada se hace larga…_ - Comentó George desde el zeppelín mirando, junto con Fred – _Literalmente… _- Aclaró.

- _Y van…. Uno minuto y medio…_ -

.

Meteoro aceleró por fin con toda la libertad del mundo y se mandó sin miramientos por la recta con barro y nieve.

- ¡Ya era tiempo! – Se quejó. Taejo y X lo seguían de cerca. 40 metros arriba de sus cabezas pasó zumbando el helicóptero entre fucsia y rosa con las iniciales TRX.

- Meteoro, una curva inclinada en unos cuarenta y dos grados a la izquierda se encuentra a 500 metros – Le indicó Rika

- Cuidado, está muy resbaloso – Comentó Bugía al ver como varios autos patinaban casi perdiendo el control. Trixie miró hacía atrás con ayuda de sus binoculares.

- Taejo, detrás de ti, el Fantasma Gris intenta chocarte por la izquierda - Meteoro tomó la curva seguido de X y cuando le tocó a Taejo

- ¡El número 6 está…! – Exclamó Rika. El coche negro con su seis blanco pintado en el capó tomó la curva a toda velocidad y chocó a Togokan, quien casi cae al vacío. El recién aparecido, seguido de cerca por sus dos acompañantes, no tardó en dejar atrás a Meteoro y X.

- ¡Que velocidad! – Exclamó Racer

- No te distraigas, hay que alcanzarlos –

- ¿Cómo es posible que sean tan veloces? – Se preguntó Bugía desde el helicóptero.

- Acércate un poco más – Le pidió Rika. El chico obedeció e hizo descender unos metros el helicóptero, poniéndose a la par de Meteoro y los demás. – Ese auto tiene algo… - Comentó Rika - ¿No crees? –

- Si… Es prácticamente imposible que un coche circule a esa velocidad para tomar una curva… -

- ¿Destreza? – Preguntó Trixie mientras observaba al conductor del número 6

- No creo… - Se rehusó a aceptar Rika.- Por más hábil que seas al volante no puedes tomar esa curva a semejante velocidad –

- ¿Entonces que? – Preguntó X mientras se adelantaba a cuatro coches, seguido de cerca por Meteoro y Taejo, quienes de vez en cuando tenían roses con sus competidores.

- Solo… Dame uno momento… - Le contestó Rika.

Todos los coches tomaron una curva hacía la derecha y circularon unos 700 metros en línea recta antes de tomar la siguiente hacía la izquierda.

El sol había comenzado a salir, y ayudado por la nieve, empeoraba la situación debido a la claridad que se producía a los alrededores del camino, dificultándoles la visibilidad a todos.

Meteoro entrecerró los ojos un poco hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la situación.

- Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba… - Comentó concentrado mientras rebasaba a varios coches más.

.

- _¡El equipo Racer no pierde oportunidad y avanza a toda velocidad intentando llegar a los primeros puestos!_ – Soltó Fred casi pegando su cara contra el vidrio.

- _Y que lo digas… ¡A pesar de que el murciélago casi deja a Togokan fuera de la competencia en la primera curva este se recuperó y es el primero que busca revancha!_ – Articuló George.

.

- ¡Oye tu! – Le gritó Taejo fuera de si - ¿Me has extrañado? – Ambos coches comenzaron a chocarse una y otra vez.

.

- _Uh… Medio que Togokan quiere vengarse_ –

- _Y con todo el derecho del mundo…_ - Murmuró Fred.

.

.

En la residencia Racer, reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Era de noche y los cuatro integrantes de la familia que se encontraban en aquél momento, roncaban profundamente dormidos. De repente, un golpe sordo quebró el silencio.

Chispita movió la cabeza, y se despertó un poco. Había aterrizado en una mullida almohada que se encontraba justo al lado de su cama.

- Qué… ¿Qué hora es? – Se preguntó obligándose a si mismo a despegar del suelo y ponerse de pie, miró el reloj. Las 4.05. – ¡Chito, Chito, despierta, la carrera empezó hace una hora! – Le susurró mientras lo sacudía con violencia. El mono se levantó de un salto y ambos salieron de su habitación procurando, demasiado exagerados, no hacer ningún ruido, hasta que llegaron a la habitación en la que se encontraba el televisor. – Cierra la puerta – El mono obedeció. Chispita buscó desesperado el control del aparato y lo encendió, sentándose en el sillón, con los pies arriba de la mesita.

.

- _Nos acercamos al Volcán Lanin, la zona más peligrosa de esta carrera…_ - Comentó Fred estirando el cuello parar ver mejor como los coches se debatían entre las curvas y contra curvas empinadas y con una cornisa de casi 110º.

- _El equipo del Murciélago lidera la pista, mientras se debate con Togokan, seguido a distancia por el Mach 5 y el Shooting Star_ – Narró George un poco más despierto.

.

- Escaneo completo – Comentó Rika de repente

- ¿Escaneo has dicho? – Preguntó Bugía girando la cabeza para mirarla de constado.

- Le he hecho un escaneo al número 6… - Sonrió ella – Digamos… Para averiguar con que nos encontramos… -

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó X desde la pista mientras se deshacía de un auto blanco y verde con un giro en 360º.

- Como "chiches" posee unas cuchillas giratorias a los costados de las ruedas. Muy pequeñas para ser divisadas por alguna cámara, pero muy peligrosas si de armas se trata – Articuló

- Como las que usó en la carrera anterior… – Comentó Meteoro tomando una curva y golpeando a propósito al coche de Snake.

- Pero espera, también tiene una caja justo detrás –

- ¿Una caja? – Preguntó Taejo quien venía luchando con el murciélago.

- Si, no logro descubrir que tiene, pero si se que de un arma se trata –

- ¿Porqué el arma está dentro de una caja? –

- Buena pregunta… -

- Es como abrir un regalo en navidad… – Comentó sarcásticamente X, mientras el y su hermano se deshacían de un auto rosa con el número 3.

De repente, se encontraron con una curva demasiado cerrada que subía drásticamente hacía el famoso volcán Argentino. Bugía silbó, impresionado.

El paisaje era espectacular visto desde esa altura, pero las circunstancias no eran las más convenientes como para reparar mucho en aquél detalle.

- Meteoro, X, cuidado. Snake busca revancha – Comentó Trixie esforzando un poco la vista.

- Oh… ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Bugía.

- Casi llegando a la cima del Lanin, nos acercamos a la curva más peligrosa de este tramo… -

- Oh… - Exclamaron los otros dos, visiblemente afectados.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – Preguntó la chica, alzando la cabeza para mirarlos

- Aquí fue… Donde el tío de Meteoro murió hace treinta años… - Comentó Trixie, algo ahogada por la sensación de miedo.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Exclamó Rika.

- ¿¡TENIAM…S UN TIO!? –Trastabilló X, y dio un volantazo.

- Si… - Comentó Racer apretando el volante con fuerza – Murió aquí durante una carrera… -

- OH… - Soltó Rika _"¿Por qué me entero de tantas cosas importantes de un solo golpe?"_ – Que el fantasma del pasado no te asuste… ¡Demuestra que eres el mejor! – Eso le salió del alma.

Meteoro sonrió ante aquél ánimo y se lo tomó en serio. Aceleró y subió el cada vez más empinado camino hasta que Togokan superó al Murciélago, adelantándose lo suficiente como para dejarle espacio a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

- Todo tuyo, Meteoro – Le dijo el nipón.

- ¡Bien! – Exclamó este y se puso a la par del coche número 6.

- Meteoro, mantente a distancia… - Le aconsejó Rika volviendo a su puesto de observación – El murciélago, aún después de lo que nos dijo la otra noche puede jugar sucio por obligación –

- Lo sé… - Exclamó el corredor.

- 300 metros… – Articuló Trixie ayudándose de sus binoculares.

- Esto se ve difícil… - Comentó Bugía mientras maniobraba el helicóptero para ascender un poco más, al ver que se acercaban a la curva.

Los coches con los números 5 y 6, respectivamente ascendían a la misma velocidad pero sin chocarse ni nada.

- ¿¡Qué haces!? – Oyó que le gritaban al corredor del número 6 – ¡Deshazte de el ahora, en la curva! –

- Bueno… - Articuló el corredor. Meteoro lo miró por un segundo y notó que pretendía chocarlo. Miró hacia su izquierda. ¡Estaba acorralado! Veía el acantilado más profundo del siglo. Apretó los dientes y se apresuró a adelantarlo. La tensión se apoderó del helicóptero. Ninguno hablaba, solo observaban la desenfrenada carrera del Mach 5 por intentar salvarse de la perdición, de repente, los tres tripulantes vieron como el bólido blanco aceleraba.

- ¿Qué haces? – Exclamó Bugía. - ¡La curva está a menos de 150 metros! -

- Intento salvarme… – Murmuró el corredor concentrado. De repente, el número seis aceleró de golpe…

.

.

- ¡AY! ¡AHH! – Gritó Chispita al ver la escena que le devolvía el televisor. Chito se abrazó fuertemente a él. Ambos estaban desesperados. – ¡AAHHHH! – Volvió a gritar aún más fuerte, al ver lo que sucedió después.

- ¡Chispita! – Oyó la voz algo lejana de su padre.

- ¡POR DIOS! NOOO – Volvió a gritar el chico.

- ¡Chispita! ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que…!? – Exclamó su padre entrando en la habitación en la que se encontraban y al ver a ambos totalmente abrazados preguntó - ¿Qué te pasa? – Su mujer apareció tras el, totalmente despeinada, y fue la primera en dirigir su mirada hacía el televisor.

- ¡OHH! ¡POR DIOS! ¡POPS MIRA! – Exclamó totalmente horrorizada. Su esposo se la quedó mirando por un momento. La mujer se había puesto pálida del horror y miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas hacía el aparato. Cuando su esposo dirigió la mirada hacía el mismo lugar sintió como su corazón le daba un vuelco violento y se quedaba sin aliento.

- ¡METEORO! – El Mach 5, tal y como lo mostraba la imagen, pendía de sus dos ruedas delanteras, mientras que el resto del auto estaba al borde de un monstruoso e interminable acantilado. En cuanto al corredor…

.

.

- Mierda… ¡No aguanto más! – Exclamó el joven a duras penas, agarrándose del borde del asiento para no caer al vacío. Sus dedos, enguantados, comenzaban a entumecerse por la fuerza y el frío. Estaba desesperado, sentía como el Mach 5 se balanceaba peligrosamente hacía atrás y hacía adelante, como decidiéndose entre caerse ahora o resistir un poco más.

- METEORO, ¡OH POR DIOS! – Gritó Trixie desesperada desde el helicóptero, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – Exclamó Bugía desesperado.

- ¡No nos podemos acercar! – Le respondió Rika – ¡Si lo hacemos, la fuerza del viento que producen las aspas podría hacer que el Mach 5 caiga! –

Meteoro se movió ligeramente a la izquierda, cosa que el auto aprovechó para meterle más miedo del que tenía al oscilar peligrosamente una vez más.

- ¡OYE! – Oyó la voz de Togokan. Levantó la cabeza y vio al corredor Nipón en compañía de X, ambos, con cara de susto. Sobre sus cabezas se encontraba el TRX.

- ¡Te sacaremos de ahí! – Le dijo X en plan de tranquilizarlo.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Le contestó a los gritos el otro – ¡Apenas me muevo, me mato! – Aclaró.

- ¿No hay nada como para remolcar el auto? – Preguntó Rika

- ¿Remolcar el auto? – Repitieron Trixie y Bugía. La chica pensó un poco

- Si lo hay, detrás de ti, fíjate, tiene que haber una soga con un gancho – La niña se dio vuelta y comenzó a hurgar en el poco espacio que separaba los asientos traseros del helicóptero de la pared que delimitaba la cabina de este.

El Mach 5 cedió un poco más, lo que obligó a X y Taejo a retroceder instintivamente.

.

- _Dios, ¡Que situación más impactante! _– Comentó George mordiéndose las uñas ante la escena

- _Decir que tienen media hora de margen de los demás competidores… ¡Sino hubiese sido un desastre!_ – Agregó Fred, en el mismo estado de desesperación.

- _Ese murciélago si que es un hijo de mil…_ - Fred le pegó una patada

- _¡Shh!… ¡A ver que pasa_! – Le acalló

.

- Lo tengo, lo tengo – Comentó Rika volviéndose a sentar bien y pasándole a Trixie el Gancho con el cable de acero. - ¿Creen que aguante? –

- Si… Si lo remolcamos con el helicóptero soportará, si lo hacen con los coches, se cortará – Contestó Bugía – El tema es… Que tenemos poco margen para movernos -

- Tendremos que aprovecharlo al máximo – Le dijo Trixie tras asegurar el cable. – ¡X! –

Le lanzó el extremo de este con el gancho. – ¡Sujétalo al Mach 5! –

El corredor misterioso atrapó el objeto con ambas manos, y con ayuda de Togokan, lo engancharon cuidadosamente a caño de dirección de las dos ruedas principales.

- ¿Listo Bugía? – Preguntó Togokan. El susodicho puso cara de nervios.

- Trixie, dame una mano… – Confesó

- Bien – Contestó la chica decidida a sacar a su novio de semejante apuro. Rika se inclinó hacía la derecha, lo suficiente como para ver perfectamente al joven en apuros.

- ¡Meteoro, aguanta un poco más, te sacaremos! – Exclamó.

El corredor, por su parte, se sentía indefenso, deseaba que sus dedos aguantasen un poco más, ¡Quería terminar esa carrera!, ¡TENÍA que salir vivo de esa!, se lo había prometido a ella…

- Bueno… - Respondió tomando una bocanada de aire helado. Rika le hizo señas a Trixie para que ella y bugía maniobrasen el helicóptero.

.

- _¡Eso __**SI**__ que es trabajo en equipo! _– Exclamó Fred al ver como el Mach 5 comenzaba a ascender lentamente. George apenas respiraba.

.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Oyó la voz de X.

Meteoro comenzaba a hacer fuerza sobrehumana para no resbalarse.

- Si… - De repente, el terreno cedió un poco, lo suficiente como para que el corredor casi se resbalase por completo.

.

- ¡NOO! – Exclamaron los cuatro integrantes de la familia Racer al ver la escena – Uh… - Se calmaron apenas.

.

Colgado como estaba, sintió como su brazo izquierdo se cansaba rápidamente. Se balanceó un poco y volvió a colgarse de las dos manos.

- ¡Sigue! – Le gritó al helicóptero, quien se había detenido en seco. El lento ascenso se reanudó otra vez, pero el terreno volvió a ceder y…

- ¡METEORO! – Exclamaron todos sus conocidos a la vez.

El corredor que respondía a ese nombre se había resbalado del asiento, pero había logrado aferrarse de uno de los alerones del coche, aunque sus dedos comenzaban a resbalarse otra vez. Busco abrir el baúl del coche con desesperación. ¡Inútil! Su mano derecha no llegaba. Además, el diseño aerodinámico del coche le jugaba en contra, ya que toda su superficie era curveada y no tenía de donde aferrarse.

- ¡Que mala suerte que tengo! – Exclamó enfadado. Miró desesperado hacía los costados del coche, _"Si me agarro de la rueda, me voy a matar igual…"_ pensó con algo de ironía. ¡Se quedaba sin ideas!

X miró hacía la izquierda.

. Toma mi mano – Oyó decir el corredor del número cinco, quien tenía los ojos cerrados manteniéndose agarrado lo más firmemente posible a su coche. Miró al sitio del que provenía la voz. X le tendía su mano izquierda, mientras que se aferraba con su derecha a la izquierda de Togokan con mucha fuerza. - ¡Rápido! – Meteoro vaciló un momento. Tomó aire y extendió su mano izquierda hacía el corredor enmascarado. ¿¡No llegaba!? Se indignó y se estiró un poco más, comenzaba a resbalarse de nuevo. Entonces se decidió, dio un salto y…

.

- SI, SI ¡SE SALVÓ! – Exclamó Chispita saltando en el sillón junto con su compañero Chito, mientras veían como X y Taejo lo subían al camino de un tirón. Sus padres se tranquilizaron de golpe, como si su alma hubiese vuelto al cuerpo.

.

Bugía y Trixie dieron un suspiro de alivio

- Nos queda el coche… – Les respondió Rika también aliviada.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el Mach 5 tenía sus cuatro ruedas sobre el camino.

- Bueno ¿Seguimos? – Preguntó Togokan con una sonrisa, mientras Meteoro agitaba las manos, buscando recuperar la circulación de sus dedos.

- Gente, ¡Autos a las 6! – Exclamó Rika. Con eso bastó para que los tres corredores regresaran a sus coches y se apresuraran a arrancar.

.

- _¡Y así continuamos con la carrera!_ – Comentó Fred repuesto súbitamente de todo lo anterior.

- _¡Así es, al equipo Racer y demás les queda cruzar por el paso internacional Pino hachado para alcanzar a los demás que se encuentran justo en el stop que está en la mitad de este!_ – Informó George más animado.

- _Vamos, vamos,…_ -

.

Los tres coches demostraron un espectacular manejo de la situación en el resto del tramo que los separaba del paso internacional. Tras atravesar la última curva a la izquierda, comenzaron a descender, casi abruptamente, hasta llegar a una cueva en la montaña, y ¡Adentro! ¿Qué más quedaba? El equipo, esta vez liderado por X, recorrió el tramo de 2000 metros de cavernas con suma tranquilidad pero a más de trescientos kilómetros por hora, aprovechando la recta y el buen estado del camino.

- Alégrense, quedan apenas 2 kilómetros para el stop – Dijo Bugía cuando se les unió el helicóptero tras rodear la montaña.

- Y otra noticia buena, el número 6 y su equipo aún están allí – Animó Rika

- Pero ¿No se están tardando mucho? – Le preguntó Trixie

- Creo que nos están esperando… - Comentó X con seriedad. Los demás se enrarecieron.

Bugía obligó al TRX a adelantarse a los corredores y llegar antes al Stop. Aterrizaron con suavidad y se encontraron con la mirada seria y penetrante del otro equipo. Nadie habló. En cuestión de medio minuto aparecieron el Shooting Star, el NT, y el aún flamante Mach 5 en el camino.

- Valla ha sobrevivido, jefe… - Comentó uno de los miembros del equipo mirando al número 6. Ese sonrió fugazmente.

- Es muy bueno… - Murmuró para si.

Los tres coches se detuvieron al costado izquierdo de aquél predio de más de 1200 metros de ancho y largo, cubierto con una fina y dura capa de barro y nieve.

Meteoro bajó de su Mach 5 algo mareado, pero decidido.

- ¡Tramposo! – Le dijo al número 6. Este se encogió de hombros

- Es mi trabajo…-

- ¿Cuál de los dos? ¿El de matar a tu oponente o hacerlo sufrir con lentitud para creerte superior? –

- ¡Oye! – Contestó uno de los secuaces del aludido y sin pensarlo, sacó una nueve milímetros con silenciador.

- ¡Un arma! – Exclamaron Trixie y Rika al unísono.

- Es un punto ciego… - Comentó Togokan –… Por eso nos esperaban… -

Sintió una especie de Deja Vu al recordar la escena que vivió con sus dos compañeros en las montañas del casa cristo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Preguntó X totalmente enfurecido. ¿Tanto costaba ser justo en una carrera?

- La recompensa… - Contestó el otro compañero de equipo del número 6 – 10 millones al que te mate primero – Comentó señalando a Meteoro.

- ¿¡Diez millones!? – Exclamó el equipo Racer.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó seriamente el blanco para la recompensa - ¿Quién los ofrece? – Ya sabía la respuesta pero quería más información.

- Jones… - Respondió el corredor algo ido. – Arthur Jones, alias _el perro_ -

- Jefe… ¿Por qué se lo dijo? –

- Da igual, lo mataremos – Contestó el corredor y sacó una 22 de su bolsillo. Apuntó a su competidor y apretó el gatillo. Meteoro apenas llegó a reaccionar pero el disparo no iba dirigido a él sino a alguien a sus espaldas.

- ¡AY! – Lo recorrió un escalofrío, esa voz era la de Trixie. Se dio vuelta para mirar a la chica, ahora sentada en la nieve mientras se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha. Estaba sangrando… Y mucho.

- ¡Oye tu! – Estaba totalmente fuera de si, corrió hacia el corredor del número seis y se lanzó hacía él. Ambos se deslizaron por el capó de uno de los coches oscuros y cayeron al suelo, sin dejar de forcejear – ¡No te perdonaré! –

- ¡Jefe! – Exclamó el tipo que tenía la nueve milímetros. X le lanzó un puñetazo que chocó contra su pómulo izquierdo, desestabilizándolo y obligándolo a caer.

Togokan se encargó de golpear, a su propio estilo oriental, al otro tipo. Desarmándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate con dos golpes de puño y una patada voladora.

Del helicóptero bajaron dos hombres más, vestidos de traje negro, similares a los agentes de la CIA.

Meteoro y el murciélago rodaban de un lado a otro sin dejar de golpearse apenas tuviesen la mínima oportunidad. Racer descargó un puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo de su contrincante, mientras este le clavaba la rodilla en el estomago por reflejo. El corredor del Mach 5 perdió el aire pero se recuperó rápido y siguió descargando golpes en su oponente mientras este le seguía la corriente.

Mientras tanto, X y Togokan se encargaban de los otros dos a la vez que Rika vendaba lo mejor posible el raspón que le había producido la bala a Trixie.

- Ya casi, aguanta – Le dijo sacando una cinta del botiquín que se encontraba en el TRX. Cuando acabó, la alisó con suavidad

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –

- Mejor – La chica movió un poco el brazo – Pero duele –

- Es preferible que te quedes quieta el mayor tiempo posible hasta que te vea un doctor –

- Pero, ¿Y Meteoro? – Trixie parecía a punto de desvanecerse por el dolor. Rika miró alrededor. Togokan se debatía en una lucha con uno de los agentes digna del Mortal Combat, -exceptuando la falta de poderes-, mientras X y el otro hombre afro americano se debatían a puño limpio cerca del pie de uno de los acantilados, pero aún así, no veía a Meteoro ni al murciélago.

- ¿Dónde…? – Vio levantarse de un salto al corredor del número cinco justo detrás del coche del número seis, pero de repente volvió a caer y apareció el murciélago limpiándose la sangre de la boca. Este también cayó. - ¿Qué está pasando ahí atrás? – Un montón de golpes sordos y juramentos se escucharon mientras la chica atravesaba el campo de batalla a los saltos. – Meteoro… -

- ¡Cuidado atrás! – La chica miró hacía su derecha y se agachó a tiempo para esquivar un culatazo por parte de uno de los corredores que acompañaba al murciélago. Se apoyó en el capó del número seis y empujó a su atacante con una patada de ambos pies. La pistola de este quedó tirada justo debajo del coche. Cuando otra arma apareció en su campo de visión con la intensión de golpearla la chica la esquivó y luego, le dio una patada en el brazo a su atacante y se apropió del objeto, lo apuntó con frialdad y cargó la cámara con la única bala que tenía en su interior para hacerle entrar miedo.

Bugía, quien ayudaba a Trixie gritó.

- ¡METEORO! ¡SE NOS ESTAN ACERCANDO LOS DEMÁS! – Eso bastó para que todos dejaran de golpearse por un momento y recordaran su verdadera misión en aquél sitio. Se separaron y regresaron cada cual a su coche, excepto Racer.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Le preguntó Rika.

"_¡Se me nubla la vista!"_ Puteó para si mismo el corredor mientras se masajeaba las sienes, se quitó la sangre que le salía del labio inferior y se levantó.

Trixie lo miraba desde su asiento en el helicóptero.

- ¡M-Meteoro! – Gritó y se bajó de un salto apartando con un leve empujón a Bugía al ver como el corredor caía al suelo, desmayado. - ¡METEORO! – Volvió a gritar mientras lo agarraba. Rika a su lado, inmóvil no sabía que hacer. X y Togokan se bajaron de un salto y se acercaron seguidos de Bugía.

El otro equipo, se alejó subiendo la cuesta y siguió sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba abajo, hasta que el murciélago se animó a mirar por espejo retrovisor, esperando encontrarse con el Mach 5, el Shooting Star y el NT, pisándole los talones.

"_¿Eh?"_ pensó incrédulo al ver a todos reunidos en un circulo. Esforzó la vista un poco y vio a alguien tirado en el suelo_ "No puede ser…" _Se dijo. Volvió la vista a la pista y frenó de repente para tomar una curva.

- Jefe… ¿Está bien? – Oyó que uno de sus compinches le hablaba por el intercomunicador.

- Si… No te preocupes – Se mordió el labio con frustración _"Se que no te rendirás tan facilmente… ¡LEVANTATE! ¡LE VANTATE, MALDITA SEA!"_ gritó para sus adentros.

--

**_Proximo: Capitulo 7: "Los 100 mil kilómetros alrededor del mundo (II)"_**

**_La carrera continua, y el equipo Racer regresa a la competencia, con Meteoro aún inconciente, intentan controlar la situación pero el paisaje y los competidores no ayudan demaciado... ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?_**


End file.
